Bad Luck no Rekinjutsushi
by Sunny Inc
Summary: Crossover: Gravitation&Fullmetal Alchemist.¿Por qué Edward y Al persiquen a Yuki y a Shu?
1. Chapter 1

**Eso mismo:**

**o1.** Si, ya todo mundo lo sabe... Murakami Maki no es la dueña, nosotras lo somos.

**o2**. Hiromu miente, también los personajes de FMA son nuestros

**o3.** Nos pagan millonadas por este fic (camiones y camiones de billetes de monopoli).

**o4.** Historia totalmente mía y de mi prima (Sou Chan).

**o5.** Si ya sabes todo eso... ¡No copies!

**---**

**_B_ad_ L_uck_ n_o_ R_ekinjutsushi**

_(Por Sunny)_

**Capítulo I:**_ "Una tranquila vida familiar"._

**---**

_(¡ATENCIÓN!. Aquí comienza a escribir Rei, con Kisae a un lado ayudándole :3)_

La noche era tranquila para Yuki, que escribía tranquilamente en su estudio, las palabras fluían con facilidad y sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre el teclado de su laptop. Era un alivio; Shuichi estaba en la sala y Rikku dormía -y dormiría hasta el día siguiente- de pronto se sintió muy feliz y tranquilo, sin ninguna posibilidad de que su paz se viera interrumpida.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - No podía durar mucho la paz, se escuchó un desgarrador grito desde la sala. Eiri se preocupó un poco, ante la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a su esposo, pero recordó exactamente que hacía Shuichi y le pareció lógico que gritara así.

-Ya, Shuichi, que vas a despertar a Rikku - le gritó desde su estudio sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de levantarse de su asiento, Shuichi estaba viendo una película, siempre reaccionaba con aún más realismo que los mismos protagonistas, debía considerar la idea de prohibirle ver películas mientras el niño dormía.

-Yuuuki - lloriqueo el pelirrosa desde la sala, aún frente a la TV, el rubio suspiró resignado y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shuichi.

-Te he dicho que no veas esas cosas, porque después tienes pesadillas y nadie puede dormir en esta casa - le reclamaba por el camino, subiendo un poco la voz. Cuando llegó a la sala no pudo enojarse con Shu; estaba sobre el sofá, hecho un ovillo, recostado y abrazando sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirar la TV. Parecía realmente afectado, y lo estaba.

-Baka, es sólo una película, no te pongas así - le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sofá. Shuichi lo miró y estiró sus brazos hacia él, obviamente pidiendo un abrazo.

-Yuuuki - volvió a decir, mirando al rubio con ojos aguados.

-No - respondió Eiri, mirándolo con una ceja alzada - ya estás un poco grande para pedir las cosas de esa forma.

-Pero, pero... - comenzó a explicar el menor, con un puchero que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su rostro - tu no viste cuando llegaron los rayos y el Dr. Frankestein gritó "_It's alive, It's alive_" con ese tonooooooooooo - terminó llorando, al borde de la pataleta - y tu no me quieres abrazaaaaar - gritaba cada vez un poco más alto y se acomodaba en el sillón, quedando sentado con los pies sobre el suelo y girado hacia Yuki.

-Shu, calla, que despiertas a Rikku - le decía Yuki entre todos esos chillidos - ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a un niño si tu mismo eres uno, Eh? - seguía diciéndole. Pero Shuichi no escuchaba, o lo ignoraba, porque seguía llorando, cada vez más alto.

Eiri se quedó mirándolo y -como no tenía otra opción- lo abrazó, envolviendo la cintura del más pequeño con sus brazos, logrando que éste por fin se quedara callado. Shuichi estaba feliz, apoyado en el pecho de su Yuki, cuando una vocecita interrumpió su ensueño.

-¿Papi? - llamaba Rikku desde el pasillo, alzando la voz - ¿Mami? - seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, algo soñoliento, cuando llegaba junto a sus padres, que continuaban en la misma posición.

-Nada, tú mamá estaba viendo Frankestein otra vez y se asustó - le dijo el rubio al niño, mientras se separaba de Shuichi para tomarlo en brazos y pasárselo al pelirrosa.

-Te dije que lo ibas a despertar - le dijo a su esposo - a ver como lo haces dormir ahora.

-Eres malo - le respondió el cantante, tomando al niño - tienes que hacerlo con amor, así todo resulta - terminó la oración con un guiño.

-Baka - respondió el rubio.

Shuichi se puso de pié y se fue a la habitación de Rikku, con el niño medio dormido en brazos, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Yuki, que lo miraba desde el sofá.

**---**

En otro enorme edificio, _no muy lejos_, las cosas eran muy distintas. La gente se movía rápidamente, había muchas cosas por hacer en esos tiempos.

-¿Ya tienen los resultados, no? - decía una mujer en una oficina algo alejada de todo el ajetreo.

-Si, según lo que dicen estos resultados, hemos encontrado a la persona perfecta para la misión - le contestó un hombre, mirando algunos papeles que había ido a dejarle a su jefa.

-Déjame verlos - pidió la mujer - Espera ¿Estás seguro de que estos son los resultados? - le preguntó, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-Si señora, sé que ha estado monitoreando a todos los candidatos más fuertes y que esta persona no estaba dentro de lo esperado, pero esto es lo que recibimos - le explicó el hombre.

-Está bien, quiero un informe detallado sobre el nuevo objetivo, mientras, dime lo que sepas - ordenó la jefa.

-Sabemos que es un hombre famoso, lleva una vida relativamente normal, está casado y tiene un hijo - le informó su subalterno - es lo que puedo decirle por el momento.

-Bien, espero que ese informe esté listo dentro de dos horas - ordenó la mujer - y traéme un café.

-Si señora, todo estará listo en dos horas - respondió el hombre antes de retirarse.

-Señorita y la boca te queda donde mismo - le dijo la mujer, mientras él se alejaba.

**---**

El estúpido despertador interrumpió su agradable sueño de mañana de viernes, se levantó pesadamente y se alistó para irse a trabajar, se quedó mirando al cuerpo desnudo del rubio que descansaba boca abajo en la suave y tibia cama, dichoso él, que dormía como una piedra.

Después de que estuvo vestido se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, que estuviera atrasado no significaba que fuera a dejar a Rikku con hambre antes de irse. No se explicaba como, pero el niño siempre estaba despierto antes que él, por muy temprano que se levantara.

-Rikku-chan, tómate toda tu leche, para que no te quedes chico como Edward Elric (1) - le dijo al niño - yo voy a ver si tu papá sale del coma - y se fue dejando a Rikku sentado frente a la TV mientras tomaba obedientemente su leche.

Se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación que compartía con su rubio sexy y abrió la puerta, encontrándolo aún dormido, sonrió y se lanzó sobre él.

-Despierta, dormilón - le susurró suavemente en el oído - está listo el desayuno.

-Mpfmh - le respondió Eiri dándose vuelta y aprisionandolo con uno de sus brazos, contra la cama, haciéndole imposible levantarse. O moverse.

-Oyeee, tengo que irme a NG, déjame - le reclamaba tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil, el rubio tenía mucha más fuerza que él - YUUUKIIII - tuvo que gritarle, sino seguro que lo dejaba ahí hasta la noche.

-¿Eh?. Shuichi... ¿Qué pasa? no me grites - le dijo un soñoliento rubio, reaccionando.

-No sería necesario si no me tuvieras agarrado con tanta fuerza - le respondió el pelirrosa. Eiri quitó rápidamente su brazo, casi sonrojado. - ¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo? - le preguntó con ojos soñadores. Su expresión cambio rápidamente al notar que el rubio se había vuelto a acomodar para tratar de dormir - ¡Yuki Eiri, si no te levantas ahora te haré un berrinche digno de Paris Hilton en sus mejores años! - El rubio tuvo tanto miedo que se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo.

-Te gusta fastidiar, ¿No? - Le dijo. Y Shuichi sonrió triunfante.

-Yo también te quiero - dijo, y se fue a la cocina, a esperar a su rubio.

**---**

**-**Ok guys, hoy tenemos un largo día por delante, but, we can't start without Shuichi, iré a buscarlo - decía un rubio americano de hermosos ojos azules y una amenazadora magnum entre sus manos.

-¡NO DESESPEREN QUE ESTOY AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - se escuchó por los pasillos de NG, casi inmediatamente un pelirrosa atravesaba la pobre puerta.

-Shuichi, eso se abre - le avisó su amigo Hiro.

-Parece que ya no... murió la pobre puerta - agregó Suguru.

-Una puerta más... una puerta menos, eso no impedirá que Bad Luck triunfe - argumentó Shu quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Shuichi - dijo K apuntándolo con su mágnum, mientras le quitaba el seguro - move your ass. RIGHT NOW - dio un par de disparos al aire y en tres segundos Shuichi estaba listo y dispuesto para trabajar - Así me gusta, good boy.

**---**

-Silencio niños - decía un mujer joven, en un aula llena de niños, entre los que se encontraba Rikku - como hoy es el último día de clases haremos una pequeña fiesta de despedida, así que ayudenme a acomodar los pupitres - todos los niños obedecieron, felices de no hacer clases ese día.

**---**

Ya eran más de las 7 cuando Shuichi salió de NG camino a su casa, aunque no se daba cuenta de que era seguido muy de cerca.

-Debí despertarme más temprano, así K no tiene excusa para sobreexplotarme y hacerme sufrir... por lo menos ahora puedo irme a casa - iba hablando solo por el camino, cuando chocó con un chico algunos años menor que él.

-Pérdoname niño, no te vi. Es mi culpa - le dijo Shu, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡A QUIÉN LE DICES BEBÉ DE KINDER! - le gritó el chico por respuesta.

-Ehh, creo que no yo dije eso - respondió Shuichi, algo extrañado, ese chico era aún más raro que K. El rubio lo miró por unos momentos y salió corriendo - creo que debo empezar a tener miedo - se dijo el pelirrosa mientras seguía su camino a casa. Le quedaba poco para llegar.

-¡TADAIMAA! - gritó Shuichi desde la puerta, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba su mochila en su lugar.

-¡Mamá! - gritó Rikku entusiasmado - que bueno que llegaste. Shuichi le sonrió.

-Si, hoy tuve un poco más de trabajo... Hoy fue tu último día de clases, ¿no?. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien - le dijo al niño, tomándolo en brazos y dirigiéndose al estudio de Yuki. Rikku se aferró a su camiseta y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho - ¿tienes hambre? - el niño asintió - le diré a Yuki que pida la cena - propuso el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Afuera, frente a la casa, un par de personas sacaban fotografías. ¿Papparazzis?.

Y ninguno se daba cuenta. Así que simplemente se dispusieron a cenar a penas hubo llegado la comida.

-Mañana tengo libre, me gustaría ir al parque - les dijo Shu antes de zamparse un par de cosas.

-Vayan, yo no tengo ningún problema - respondió el rubio.

-Yuuuuki, tienes que acompañarnos, ¿Cierto Rikku? - lloró Shuichi mirándolo con ojos aguados. El niño, acostumbrado a ser usado para ese tipo de cosas, asintió enérgicamente e imitó los ojitos de su madre.

-Shuichi... - comenzó a decir Yuki sin mirar a ninguno de los dos - entiende que...

-¡KYAA! - oíste Rikku-chan, nos va a acompañar, ¡Que lindo! - chilló el pelirrosa mientras Yuki ponía una cara imposible de explicar; estaba entre: sicópata, enfermo, asesino en serie, violador, nauseabundo y epiléptico.

---

Afuera, dos chicos escuchaban atentamente y tomaban nota de cada cosa que se decía.

-Te dije que era buena idea poner esos micrófonos - dijo uno con la boca llena.

-Claro Nii-san - le contestó el otro, bajando la voz lo más que podía - pero si sigues haciendo tanto ruido al comer nos van a descubrir.

-Pero estas papas fritas son muy buenas, no hay de este tipo en nuestro mundo. ¡Con sabor a pizza napolitana! - explicó el mayor casi llorando de felicidad.

-Eeer, si nii-san, si... - le contestó acariciándole la cabeza como a un cachorrito. El mayor de los hermanos sólo sonreía, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

---

-Pan, con queso... - decía Shu entre sueños.

-Si... y mucho jamón - le respondió Yuki irónicamente, rodando los ojos. - Ahora muévete que quiero dormir y no me dejas espacio.

-El cielo estará despejado mañana - Shuichi seguía durmiendo.

-¡Oye!, te dije que... - Yuki dejó de hablar cuando notó que estaba hablando con una persona que dormía. Se acostó y empujó a Shuichi hacia el lado de la cama que le correspondía.

-Mañana será un día difícil, no sé como terminé aceptando - se dijo el rubio, luego se quedó pensando - ¡Espera un momento!, yo no acepté. Me obligaron - Se giró decidido a mirar a Shuichi con rencor, pero no pudo, Shuichi fue más rápido; no alcanzó a verlo cuando ya lo tenía con la cabeza sobre su pecho - No sé que me pasa - terminó lamentándose.

---

-Nii-san. ¿Por qué Eiri-san habla solo? - preguntaba un chico a su queridisímo hermano.

-No sé, es posible que esté loco... de todas formas, como no estarlo con ese chico al lado - concluyó su nii-san con cara pensativa.

-Si, tu debes saberlo más que nadie, eres el encargado de seguirlo - le contestó. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y ambos pusieron cara de lamento.

-¿Me das papas? - le preguntó el chico tomando su refresco. Se hizo silencio.

El mayor miró las papas, miró a su hermano, otra vez las papas, a su hermano, las papas... su hermano. Y entonces concluyó algo.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! - Chilló/gruñó/gritó echándose todo lo que le quedaba de sus papas a la boca.

-¡Sht!, Nii-san, nos van a descubrir - le decía su hermano, pero él estaba muy ocupado destrozando el paquete de papas fritas con los dientes - ¡Nii-san!.

---

-¡Yuki, Yuki, Yukii! - chilló el pelirrosa despertando sobresaltado - ¡Despierta!.

-Shu, ahora estoy cansado, mejor mañana ¿si? (2) - le respondió su esposo, entre dormido y despierto.

-¡No es esoo! - lloró el pelirrosa - ¿No escuchaste algo en el jardín?. ¡Ahí está de nuevo! - chilló cuando los 'espías' que estaban instalados afuera, junto a la ventana (Que genios ¬¬) volvieron a hacer ruido.

-¿Algo como qué? - le preguntó despertando un poco más y tratando de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

-Como un chillido/gruñido/grito de un hermano mayor a su hermano pequeño porque no quiere convidarle papas fritas con sabor a pizza napolitana y está destrozando el envase - respondió Shu sin respirar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Es el mismo extraño y escalofríante sonido que hacía yo cuando no le quería dar papas fritas sabor a pizza napolitana a Maiko - respondió Shuichi con una bonita sonrisa.

-Vuelve a dormir, estabas soñando - le dijo el rubio, justo antes de que se escuchara un "GRAAAR" y algo así como "Nii-saan, no te comas el envase por favor, te enfermarás del estómago" desde el jardín - Olvídalo, vamos afuera - dijo saliendo de la cama para ponerse una bata, o lo primero que pillara.

-Tengo miedito, mejor me quedo acá - propuso Shuichi.

-Shu, sé hombre y acompáñame - le dijo el rubio, algo molesto.

-Pero Yuukiiiii - lloro el pelirrosa, con ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes. El rubio lo miró, reconsiderando sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte acá si eso quieres - le dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Shuichi se acomodó feliz en su camita, conforme con haberse salido con la suya.

-¡OYE! - le gritó a Yuki cuando por fin pudo procesar las palabras del rubio.

---

-Nii-san, creo que nos descubrieron - dijo el chico cuando logró que su hermano mayor volviera a portarse como una persona relativamente normal.

-Entonces... ¡huyamos! - fueron las sabias palabras de su hermano-ya-no-tan-bestia. Y ambos huyeron, el problema es que lo hicieron el direcciones diferentes. Entonces escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal; se acercaba el peligro. Ambos se miraron e hicieron un par de 'maniobras', para luego desaparecer, hacia quién sabe donde...

Yuki sólo alcanzó a ver una luz bastante brillante.

---

Shuichi estaba en la habitación, algo molesto con su rubio sexy favorito, se daba vueltas en la cama y reclamaba al aire cosas sin sentido.

-Creo que huyeron, o no estaban en el jardín - llegó diciendo Yuki, mientras se quitaba la bata - Eso pasó porque nos quedamos discutiendo mucho rato.

-Hum - le respondío Shuichi. 'Desconcertante', pensó el rubio, mirándolo. Decidió pasarlo por alto y acostarse, tenía bastante sueño. Shuichi sólo lo evitó y se alejó lo más que pudo de su esposo.

-"Y ahora que le pasa" - pensaba Eiri - "Eso me pasa por casarme con un mocoso... por último me hubiera casado con un mocoso un poquito más maduro, que por lo menos llegara a los 8 años" - siguió pensando, hasta que decidió que era mejor ignorarlo si estaba enojado sin motivo, lo que no le resultó muy bien, ya que Shuichi hacía todo tipo de cosas para hacer notar que estaba enojado; soltar pequeños gruñidos, revolcarse por su lado de la cama, patearlo 'accidentalmente'...

-Urusai - susurró girándose para mirar a Shuichi, que lo observaba con cara de rencoroso - ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?.

-No - respondió el pelirrosa, Eiri lo miró feo.

-Yuuuki, no me mires así, sabes que no me gusta, ¡sabes que a nadie le gusta! - le reclamó abrazándose a él con mucha fuerza, sorprendentemente, el rubio le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando vio la carita de Shu no pudo evitar besarlo... y hacer otras cosas que no vamos a detallar, aún.

---

_(¡ATENCIÓN!. Aquí comienza a escribir Kisae) _

Una pelinegra, con ropa de militar, azul y negra, miraba muy digustada a los dos hermanos, mientras el menor parecía totalmente asustado y casi en una crisis nerviosa, el mayor miraba la enorme oficina en la que se encontraba con miedo y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¿Y... Qué me dicen?, ¿Me pueden explicar porqué volvieron tan pronto? - Les pregunto con autoridad la chica, que al parecer, era su superior.

-Yo... Etto... ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡Es culpa de mi nii-san! - Se defendió el menor mirándolo acusadoramente, mientras que este no hacia menor caso a sus palabras, estaba muy ocupado intentando no traumarse con la oficina.

-¿Podría explicarse de mejor forma mayor? - Le preguntó la chica con una ceja alzada, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y miraba algunos 'DOCUMENTOS' importantes.

-Esta bien... Si usted lo dice... - Le respondió el menor, tomando mucho aire para comenzar con la historia - Todo empezó cuando mi nii-san y yo estábamos... - Y así, el menor comenzó con su muy laaaaaarga historia, con lujo de detalles - Y así llegamos aquí - concluyó el menor, ignorando el echo de que su hermano miraba asustado una dichosa caja azul que estaba en el escritorio, no quiso acercarse mucho a éste, sabía que terminaría igual que su hermano.

-Ya veo... No es primera vez que su hermano hace esta clase de tonterías, la última vez... - La chica no pudo terminar, ya que el mayor al escuchar eso, le interrumpió.

-Usted no es la persona indicada para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, usted sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, hay MUCHOS TESTIGOS, podría decirse, que todo el cuartel general, señora - Le contestó el mayor con una mueca divertida.

-Nii-san, no seas grosero - Le reprocho el menor.

-Ejem... Como decía, la última vez... Ay dios - Dijo la chica poniéndose una mano en la nuca y rascandosela sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

-Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir... - Dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Nunca vas a poder ser seria, ni con ese cargo tan alto que tienes, baka - Dijo el mayor con burla.

-Cállate, no es mi culpa, ehm... Si, no es mi culpa, si eso... Ay, que lindo el tono de la pared de mi oficina - Dijo la chica tratando se desviar el tema, mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla como examinando la pared.

-Yo me estoy quedando ciego - Dijo el menor poniéndose una mano en la frente - Y me causa dolor de cabeza ese color... - agregó.

-Como no te va a doler la cabeza, con tan solo estar aquí una hora puedes sufrir convulsiones, no sé como esta loca se pasa todo el día aquí encerrada - Dijo el hermano mayor mientras suspiraba.

-¡Oye!, ¿Acaso el color rosa fosforito no es bonito? - Preguntó la chica haciendo un puchero.

-No - Respondieron al unísono los hermanos, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-Bah, ustedes son aburridos y no saben nada - Dijo la chica mientras miraba uno supuestos 'DOCUMENTOS' muy importantes.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar esas imágenes raritas y ponernos atención? - Dijo el mayor, mientras miraba las imágenes MUY RARAS que estaba viendo la chica, en su cara se podían ver muchas emociones mezcladas, tantas que no podríamos describirlas en estos momentos.

-Ay niño, te me traumas muy rápido... - Dijo la chica en un suspiro, guardando las fotografías en un sobre y dejándolas a un lado de su laptop.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES NIÑO DE SALA CUNAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NISIQUIERA ALCANZA A SENTARSE EN UNA SILLA DE BEBÉS?! - Le gruñó el rubio mientras era agarrado por su hermano para que no le hiciera ningún daño a la pelinegra, la cual le miraba con ojitos de puntitos.

-Yo no dije eso... - Dijo la pelinegra de ojos anaranjados, mientras se escondía detrás de una silla.

-¡Nii-san!, ¡Cálmate!, ¡Ella no dijo eso! - El menor trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero eso era como tratar de serenar aun demonio de tazmania, la pelinegra de ojos anaranjados solo se escondió detrás de unas cortinas... (Nota de Kisae.: Ay, ella jura que nadie la ve ¬¬U, como si fuera tan normal ver unas piernas sobresalir de unas cortinas...)(Nota de Asae: eer, a mi me parecería normal u.ù, a lo mejor es parte de la decoración de la oficina...)(Nota de Kisae.: Ejem, creo que tienes razón, tratándose de TÚ oficina n.n).

-Führer, señor - La rubia entro a la habitación encontrando una escena por demás extraña; El rubio siendo agarrado por su hermano menor, mientras que este no parecía escucharle, y de echo, le gritaba insultos varios a la pelinegra que estaba escondida ahora, detrás de un zapato... Que dios sabe que hacía allí... Luego pensó que el zapato en donde se escondía era demasiado pequeño para esconderla, y luego recordó a que había venido - Señor, ¿Me escucha? - Pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, a lo que ella toció disimuladamente saliendo de su 'escondite'.

-Bueno, ejem, ejem, Elrics, mañana quiero un informe sobre lo acontecido mientras estaban en el otro mundo, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse - Dijo la pelinegra con cara seria, los hermanos al escuchar la orden se cuadraron y pusieron la mano derecha en su frente - ¡Como diga señor! - los hermanos se fueron al fin de la oficina, dejando a Riza y a la pelinegra a solas.

-¿Qué se le ofrece teniente? - Le pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio, mientras escribía algo en la laptop.

-Bueno... Le he venido a avisar que uno de nuestros compañeros ahora esta en el hospital - Dijo la rubia con mirada seria, mientras la pelinegra le miraba preocupada y sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto asustada, dejando la laptop de lado.

-Sucede que... Algo lo arrolló... Al teniente Breda, señor - Respondió Riza firmemente.

-¿Cómo...?, ¿En donde?, ¿Que cosa lo arrolló? - Pregunto la chica, ya demasiado preocupada.

-En el pasillo, y lo que lo arrolló... Ehm... No fue una cosa, fueron dos cosas, la mayor Pika y el mayor Kurosaki, señor - Dijo la rubia, mirando la cara de la pelinegra, la cual se transformó en algo extraño... No se puede definir, parecía un ogro en esos momentos, o algo parecido.

-¡KISAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¡ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! - Gritó la pelinegra mientras se paraba a toda velocidad de su cómoda silla y salía de la oficina como todo en demonio, dejando muy impresionada a la rubia.

-Que rápida... - Dijo la rubia, para luego echarle un vistazo a la oficina de su superior - Que horror, esto parece haber sido sacado de una historia de terror - dijo mientras miraba totalmente impresionada el lugar, no dudó ni un segundo en salir del lugar dejando la puerta cerrada.

Cerca de allí...

Una chica pelinegra, de ojos rojos afilados, miraba a un peliverde de ojos violetas con enojo y determinación, mientras este le dirigía la misma mirada a la ojiroja, estaban frente a frente, con una mesa al medio, en la cual habían unas rosquillas y café, al parecer el par estaban jugando vencidas.

-¡Ah!, ¡Gané! - Celebro el peliverde, sacándole la lengua a la ojiroja.

-¡Mentira!, ¡Hiciste trampa! - Chilló la pelinegra, mientras miraba con enojo al peliverde.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡No soy mentiroso!, ¡Tú eres la mentirosa Kisae! - Le reclamó el chico apuntándole con un lápiz (Que dios sabe de donde salió) amenazadoramente.

-¡¿A quién le dices mentirosa?!, ¡Yo no miento!, ¡Tengo buenos principios!, ¡No como tú! - Se defendió la chica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Palmera... - dijo en un susurro la chica mirando para otro lado.

-¡No soy palmera! - Le gritó el chico apunto de enterrarle el lápiz en un ojo.

-Claro, ahora no pareces tanto una, solo por que traes el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, ¡Pero te he visto sin esa cola de caballo!, ¡Y pareces una palmera, no me lo discutas! - Le gritó Kisae, alejándose de el lápiz de Envy.

-Cuando te dicen que no soy palmera, ¡Es porque no lo soy! - Respondió el chico, acercando el lápiz más al ojo de la chica.

-¡Qué si! -

-¡Qué no! -

-¡Qué si! -

-¡Qué no! -

-¡Qué si! -

-¡Qué no! -

-¡Qué si! - La pelinegra paro de la nada pestañeando como tratando de recordar algo - Etto... ¿Porqué discutíamos? - Pregunto la pelinegra con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Porque... Lo olvidé, demonios - Envy giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, notando que estaban llamando la atención... ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, estaban en medio del comedor peleando por algo que ya no recordaban. Derrepente sintió un temblor en todo el comedor, hasta llegar a ser un terremoto casi - ¿Pero que dem...? - Envy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en la puerta del casino, acompañada de una enorme nube de polvo, se encontraba el Führer dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina a él y a Kisae.

-Envy, creo que Sae-Chan ya se enteró de lo que sucedió con Breda - Dijo la chica con un dedo en la mejilla.

-¿A sí?, ¿Enserio?, no me di cuenta, fíjate - Le dijo en un sarcasmo el peliverde.

-En estos momentos te golpearía pero estoy demasiado preocupada de tratar de correr, pero mis piernas no me responden... - Dijo la chica mientras se miraba las piernas - ¡Reaccionen, malditas! - 'regañó' Kisae a sus piernas.

-Kisae... Envy... ¡MORIRÁN! - Gritó Asae mientras se lanzaba corriendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban comiendo rosquillas y tomando café (Cof, cof, jugando, cof, cof), botando todo a su paso.

-¡Maldita sea, Kisae deja de hacer estupideces y corre! - Le gritó Envy en su oído, estaba preparado para salir corriendo, pero notó el echo de que la chica no reaccionaba por el susto - ¡ARG! - Gruñó Envy para tomar a Kisae como si fuera un saco de papas y salir corriendo.

-¡Vamos come on, vamos todos allá...! - Cantaba Asae mientras seguía corriendo detrás de el peliverde y la pelinegra - Manos a la obra, en una sola maniobra, ¿A donde vamos?, ¡A matar a Kisae y Envy!, ¿A donde vamos?, ¡A matar a Kisae y Envy!, ¡Wiii!... - Seguía cantando Asae de una forma sádica.

-¡Esta maldita no deja de cantar!... ¿Kisae? - El peliverde giró la cara mientras corría con la chica en su hombro, no se encontró con la cara de esta, si no que con su trasero, luego de un leve sonrojo, volvió a preguntar - ¿Kisae?, ¿Estás en el mundo de los vivos? - La chica no contestó - ¡Diablos!, ¡Ahora debo cargar a una chica desmayada por el susto en mi espalda! - Dijo Envy mientras corría aún más rápido.

-¡Ven aquí!, ¡No te haré daño! - Exclamó felizmente Asae, corriendo como a 5 metros de Envy y Kisae.

-¡Ni en broma!, ¡No soy suicida! - Exclamó Envy, para luego seguir corriendo.

-Esto sucede por hacer turno de noche - Dijo Havoc con su típico cigarro en la boca mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

---

Shu despertó por el sonido del estúpido despertador, miró la hora y marcaba las siete de la mañana, miró la ventana, las cortinas estaban cerradas, recordó los extraños ruidos que había escuchado en la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que había escuchado esos ruidos, ¡Hasta Yuki los escuchó!, pero se hace el oídos sordos... Luego, recordó que tenía que ir al trabajo hoy, entraba a este en una hora y media, luego una enorme venita se vio en la frente del pelirrosa.

-¡Qué te calles carajo! - Shu agarró el despertador que seguía sonando y lo lanzó contra la puerta - Listo - Dijo el pelirrosa en una sonrisa, mientras observaba el destrozado despertador.

-¿Mami...?, ¿Estás despierto? - Preguntó una voz inocente asomando la cabecita por la puerta.

- ¿Rikku?, si cariño, estoy despierto - Le contestó el pelirrosa con una dulce sonrisa mientras de un cajón de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado, sacaba otro despertador (O.o, ¿WTF?).

-Tengo hambre... Podrías... ¿Hacerme el desayuno? - Preguntó Rikku.

-¡Claro!, espera que me bañe y me vista y te lo hago - Le dijo el pelirrosa.

-Hai... - Contestó tímidamente para salir de la habitación.

-Hfhmhfgm... Que no Shu... Los aliens no van a venir a dominarnos... Zzzzzzz... - Dijo entre sueños el rubio, Shu observo con una pequeña sonrisa a Yuki, el cual se hallaba durmiendo boca abajo y desnudo, con tal solo una sábana tapándole el cuerpo, Shu se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían echo en la noche, recordó que se tenía que bañar y luego hacerle el desayuno a Rikku, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la cama, tomo unas toallas, se las puso en la cadera y se metió en el baño.

Luego de un rato, el pelirrosa se encontraba vestido y recién bañado dándole de comer a Rikku.

-Vamos Rikku, ya te he dicho, tomate la leche - Le insistió el pelirrosa - ¡Te quedarás enano! - agregó.

-Uhm... - Rikku de inmediato al escuchar de que se quedaría enano si no tomaba leche, se la tomó, no era tan mala, sabía a chocolate, pero aún así, no le terminaba de gustar por completo.

-Bien, me voy al trabajo, cuídate - Dijo Shuichi mientras le besaba la frente.

-Mamá... - Shuichi estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero al escuchar la voz de Rikku llamárle se giro.

-¿Dime? - Pregunto el pelirrosa.

-¿Mami, hoy no era tu día libre? - Preguntó Rikku, dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-¡Uy!, lo olvidé, hehehe... - Shu sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nunca con una mano nerviosamente - Cierto, hoy íbamos a ir al parque, ay Rikku, a tu mami le están dando lagunas mentales - Shu volvió a entrar a la casa mientras se sacaba la mochila y la abría, sacando su celular, lo prendió y vio la hora - ¡UH!, son las diez y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, si no fuera por que hoy es mi día libre, K-san me hubiera perforado la frente ya - Murmuró el pelirrosa mientras miraba con algo de miedo el celular - Bueno, mejor me dejo de atormentarme y me voy a despertar a tu papá - dijo Shu mientras sonreía nerviosamente a Rikku, el cual le seguía mirando raro.

Shu caminó hacia la habitación en la que el y Yuki dormían, entró en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y se acercó al oído de Yuki, mordiéndolo.

-Despierta, muchacho dormilón - Dijo Shu mientras Yuki se despertaba de un salto totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Shuichi!, ¡Te he dicho que no me despiertes de esa forma! - Le regaño Yuki mientras se ponía una mano en la cara, aún medio sonrojado.

-Es que si no lo hacia así, no despertarías nunca - Dijo Shu en un puchero - Además, hoy debemos ir al parque con Rikku - el pelirrosa sonrió alegremente, Yuki se iba a negar, pero al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de este, no dijo nada.

-Tu desayuno esta en la mesa, apresurate, que se enfriará - Dijo Shu con una dulce sonrisa hacia el rubio, el cual casi se sonrojó.

-Esta bien - Dijo el rubio mientras veía salir a Shu de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y miró el buro... Notando el echo de que había un nuevo despertador (El anterior era azul, ahora es rosa xD), "¿Habrá roto otro despertador?" se preguntó el rubio, pero la respuesta era más que obvia, pero igual se atrevió a preguntar - Shu, ¿Rompiste el despertador de nuevo? - preguntó Yuki mientras salía de la habitación con una toalla en la cadera.

-Ehhm... ¡Cómo se te ocurre!, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! - Preguntó Shuichi haciéndose el menso.

-¿El reloj rosa fosforito que esta ahora encima de la mesita de noche? - Respondió Yuki con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¡Los relojes no hablan! - Se excusó el pelirrosa.

-Si, pero basta tan solo con ver ese reloj como para saber lo que sucedió - Respondió el rubio rodando los ojos - Me iré a duchar - el sexy rubio se metió en el baño ignorando los chillidos de fondo de Shu.

Horas después...

Shuichi y Yuki se hallaban sentados en una banca observando a Rikku jugar, mejor dicho, Shuichi observaba a Rikku jugar mientras Yuki fumaba mirando hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Rikku!, ¡Donde vas, no te alejes! - Grito Shu desde la banca, resignado se levantó de esta y fue a buscar a Rikku, Yuki exhaló un poco de humo del cigarrillo y luego se levantó para seguir a su esposo.

Pero Rikku no le hacía caso a Shu, de echo, corrió más rápido para encontrarse con un árbol, entre las ramas había un muñeco de acción abandonado, de inmediato se puso a subir al árbol para poder alcanzar el dichoso juguete. Shu al ver a Rikku escalando el árbol, casi se le fue el alma, el pobre estaba apunto de caerse, pero al parecer lo ignoraba, Shu sin dudarlo corrió hacia el pequeño, pero una 'misteriosa' piedra salió de el piso, haciéndolo tropezar. Yuki corrió hacia Rikku y el pelirrosa, pero también de la nada apareció una 'misteriosa' piedra del suelo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Detrás de los árboles, escondido, un peliverde sonreía triunfante, mientras en el suelo se observaba un extraño círculo con varias formas extrañas dentro de el y el peliverde, con las dos manos encima de este.

-Garasu no bedo, ni toraware no motion, tesaguri de...(8) (3) - Justamente una chica pelinegra pasaba por 'casualidad' por debajo del árbol cantando una canción de Ryuichi Sakuma, Shining Collection. Rikku perdió el equilibrio y cayó en lo brazos de la chica, la cual se lo quedó mirando extrañada - Uy, no sabía que en Japón llovían niños - dijo la chica mientras alzaba una ceja, observando al chico que tenía en brazos con detenimiento, Rikku se asustó por la mirada seria que le dirigía la chica, más aún si esta tenía un aspecto tétrico y tenía ojos rojos, parecía un demonio -Oye, no me mires así, ya se que asusto un poquito (?) - dijo la ojiroja notando la mirada del pequeño - Móndrigo - gruñó la chica entre dientes.

-¡Arigatô!, le agradezco mucho que haya cogido mi hijo justo a tiempo, ¡Enserio! - El pelirrosa literalmente abrazó a Rikku y a ella con lagrimitas en los ojos al levantarse del suelo, Yuki miraba sospechosamente a la chica... NOOOO, no estaba celoso... Si... Ehm... No estaba celoso, definitivamente no... Ay dios, quien le cree, estaba celoso.

-Disculpe señor, pero me está asfixiando... - Dijo la chica con poco aire y casi azul, notó que Shu no reaccionó así que probó otra cosa - Y a su hijo también - concluyó la chica, mirando sus brazos, viendo un morado Rikku.

-¡Oh!, gomen, es que me emocioné mucho, gomen ne - Se disculpó el pelirrosa mientras tomaba a Rikku entre sus brazos.

-No se preocupe, no hay problema - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Oh, lo siento, que descortés soy - Shu sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca torpemente - Me llamo Uesugi (4) Shuichi, ¿Y usted? - preguntó Shu a la ojiroja, no notando su extraño color de ojos.

-¿Eh?, a si, me llamo Pika Kisae, un gusto - Dijo Kisae con una linda sonrisa - Y el señor de atrás, ¿Es su esposo? - preguntó la chica aún sonriendo, mirando a Yuki que le miraba de mala gana, ignoró la mirada asesina que le dirigía a su persona.

-Ah, si, el es mi esposo, Uesugi Eiri - Shu miró hacia atrás observando que Yuki ya estaba de pie, de echo, ya lo estaba desde antes de que el mismo se levantara del suelo, hasta lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ah, y lo que buscaba su hijo... - Kisae se giró sacando sin ningún problema el juguete de las ramas del árbol - Uhm... ¡Max Steel escala árboles!, ¡Nya! (5) - dijo la chica mientras Shuichi reía ante el comentario - Toma pequeño - Kisae le intentó pasar el juguete, pero Rikku asustado por la chica, lo rechazó, Kisae ladeó la cabeza confundida, no entendía porque el niño la miraba tan asustado, y de echo, cuando llegó a este mundo, mucha gente la miraba a ella y Envy - Será - dijo mientras le daba el juguete a Shuichi - Creo que debe conseguirse una niñera, conozco una perfecta, tome - la chica le paso un papelito donde salía una dirección y un número telefónico - Es muy buena, ella cuidaba a mi hermana pequeña, es perfecta - Kisae sonrió - Cuídese mucho, Shindou-san - dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo y perderse entre los árboles del parque.

-Que chica más extraña - Dijo Yuki mientras observaba el lugar por donde la joven se había ido.

-Si... Pero había algo diferente en ella... - Dijo Shu mientras ponía cara pensativa.

-¿No será porque tenía ojos rojos y se vestía de una manera muy extraña, que de por si, daba miedo? - Dijo irónicamente el rubio.

-¡Pero quizás sea gótica y use lentes de contacto como yo! - Dijo el pelirrosa, mirando al rubio de ojos miel con reproche.

-Quizás, eso me recuerda que nunca te he visto con el cabello negro y tus ojos celestes - Comentó Yuki.

-¡Nunca lo verás, nyahahaha! - Shuichi empezó a reírse de manera histérica, olvidando el echo de que tenía a Rikku en brazos.

-¡Shuichi, cuidado con el niño!, ¡Bakaaa! - Yuki se lo quitó de los brazos, antes que lo botara al suelo.

-Lo siento... Espera un momento... ¡Yuuuki!, ¡Estas actuando fraternalmente!, ¡Kawaii! - Chilló el pelirrosa con ojitos brillantes y pestañudos. 

-No es cierto - Dijo el rubio avergonzado mientras le tiraba a los brazos de Shu el pequeño bulto - Solo que si lo vas a matar, no lo hagas en mi presencia - respondió el rubio de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por cierto... ¿Estaría bien una niñera...? - Preguntó el pelirrosa a su esposo - Es que... Como tú te pasas todo el día en el estudio y yo trabajando... Creo que no pasamos tiempo suficiente con Rikku y no hay nadie que lo cuide... Creo que sería buena idea conseguirle una niñera - dijo el pelirrosa mientras observaba a rubio, este se quedó mirando al de ojos violetas unos momentos.

-Has lo que quieras, me da igual, mientras ese mocoso no me fastidie en mi oficina, todo va bien - Dijo el rubio mientras prendía un cigarro y se lo ponía en la boca.

-¡Arigatô Yukiii! - El pelirrosa le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas al rubio, el cual se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Porqué no llamamos a esa tal niñera que no recomendó esa extraña chica? - Preguntó el rubio girándose caminando.

-¡Esta bien! - Respondió enérgicamente el pelirrosa mientras bajaba a Rikku de sus brazos, le entregaba el juguete, lo tomaba de una mano y seguia al rubio.

---

-A ver, esto, y esto también... - Asae echaba unas cosas a una pequeña maleta, luego, Edward, que estaba a su lado, aplaudió y puso las manos en el suelo, creando un portal - Espera Edo, solo deja que... - Asae no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward la lanzó al portal de un empujón.

-Que te vaya bien - Dijo Edward mientras miraba el portal, notó algo raro, el portal no se cerraba, enmarcó una ceja no entendiendo lo que pasaba - ¿Pero que demonios?... - preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba al portal.

De la nada, una chico peliverde y una ojiroja, salieron del portal... Peleándose. 

-¡Que no!, ¡Dame mi anillo, animal! - Grito Kisae mientras estaba encima de Envy tratando de quitarle su dichoso anillo - Me lo regaló mi hermanita chibi - Lloriqueó Kisae, pero no funcionó, Envy aún no le pasaba el anillo.

-¡No me importa!, ¡JAJAJAJA! - Comenzó a reír Envy - ¡No te pasaré nada! - dijo este mientras sonreía de forma malvada.

-¿Eh...?, si a mi también me da gusto verlos, chicos - Dijo Edward mientras se los quedaba mirando raro, bueno, como si fuera normal ver a dos personas encima de un círculo de transmutación, peleandose, uno encima de otro, en la oficina del Führer.

-¿Uh?, ochibi-san, eres tan pequeño que no me di cuenta de que te encontrabas aquí - Dijo Envy en una sonrisa burlona. 

-¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ?!, ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UNA HORMIGA COMO PARA SER PISADA POR UNA PERSONA?! - Chilló/gritó/gruñó Edward mientras Envy esquivaba los golpes que le intentaba dar en la cara - ¡No seas cobarde, ven acá! - dijo Edward con cara de bestia total. Kisae se paró, aprovechó que Envy estaba distraído, y en un rápido movimiento le quito su anillo del bolsillo de este.

-¡Wiii! - Celebró Kisae mientras huía de la escena.

-¡Oye, no huyas! - Gritó Envy mientras giraba hacia atrás para ver a la chica que huía a toda velocidad.

-¡No te distraigas! - Dijo Edward mientras estrellaba un certero golpe contra la mejilla del ojivioleta.

-¡Ya verás enano canijo! - Dijo Envy para comenzar una pelea con Edward.

-¡No soy enano!, ¡Palmera! - Chilló/gritó/gruñó este para luego esquivar una patada de Envy.

Y así siguieron las dos bestias hasta que se cansaron, ¿Quieren saber quién fue el que ganó?, pues, ninguno, estaban tan cansados que ni se podían parar y terminaron quedandose dormidos en la oficina del Führer.

**_¡Owari D:!..._**

**Númeritos:**

(1) Shuichi no conoce a Edward, pero no me resistí, tenía que ponerlo TwT, entiéndanme, ¿sii?.  
(2) Que pasó con Yuki 'Te-la-meto-hasta-que-te-desmayes' Eiri. El matrimonio pone flojos a los hombres (?).  
(3) Eso es una canción que se llama 'Shining Collection' y wá... Eso.

(4) Mwaaajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, siempre quise escribir eso xD. Yuki está condenado a pasar el resto de su vida con Shu, deberían ver mi cara.  
(5) Frente a mi casa hay un árbol que tiene a 'Max Steel, escalador de árboles' en su copa, el muñeco va a empezar a desteñirse luego de todo el tiempo que lleva ahí.

**· Notas Sou Chan (Kisae):** Nyu... Hay que reconocerlo, desde que yo empecé a escribir, todo comenzó a ser más estúpido, esto debería llamarse EstupíCrossover... Pero también queda bien Bad Luck no Renkinjutsushi... No dormí por andar escribiendo... Y de paso... ¡Escribí más que Asae!, ¡Muahaha!, ¡Soy la mejor!... Me costó imitar su estilo (La forma en que escribe), pero lo logré, y creo que le robaré su estilito xD, me da igual si dice que la copié (Cof, cof, de nuevo, cof, cof), a mi no me importa, chalalala...  
Bueno, espero que muchs lean esto... (Esto escribiendo esto semidesnuda, hahahaha xD, lo siento, tenía ganas de ponerlo) Ya que Asae y yo gastamos mucho tiempo escribiendo esto TTTT, es lo único que ha ocupado nuestra mente últimamente, y espero que tenga buena acogida ;O;U... Y si no... Aparecen llamas del infierno a sus espaldas Morirán ò0o9!, nyahahaha... ¡Ah!, por cierto, quieren saber las parejas, ¿Cierto?, bueno... Por el momento las únicas parejas que han salido es el YukixShû, y ALGO de EnvyxKisae... No nos maten por incluirnos en la historia, amamos hacerlo.  
Un día comprenderé porque siempre desvio el tema sin darme cuenta... ¿En qué estabamos?, en las parejas... Si... Bueno, por el momento son solo esas las que se muestran... ¿Quieren saber si habrá elricest, o RoyxEdo?... No se los diré :3, hahaha.  
Es fic se lo dedico a Cheza, Rain y a Ignis ya que me gustan mucho sus fics... Y que son unas muy grandes amigas, las quiero mucho n.n, nyu.  
Creo que eso es todo lo que decir, los quiero queridisimos lectores, espero que esto tenga buena acogida .   
**  
· Notas Rei (Asae): **¿Saben?, tengo miedo. Mientras yo soñaba cosas raras esta niña tan linda (?) escribía tonteras. Lo peor es que no recuerdo lo que soñé...

Les propongo un trato, algo que les encantará. Ustedes dejan review y nosotras los respondemos, ¡Una idea innovadora que nadie más ha pensado!... Esperen, creo que me equivoqué, alguien lo pensó... Pero no hagan caso, nosotras somos dueñas de la idea.

A ver, el animal este les ha dicho bastante, yo les contaré como se concibió este bellísimo fic, que todos amarán por el resto de su vida (y no crean que les estoy metiendo ideas en la cabeza):

Estaba yo... aburrida, ustedes saben, haciendo nada, entonces pensé (si o.O) "Qué pasaría si mezclo FMA y Gravitation" y luego pensé "Tengo sueño y me quedé dormida".

Luego vi Zoolander y pensé "Que lindo, conspiración mundial" y una idea comenzó a dar vueltas por mi transtornadísima mente de niña loca, ¡Tenía que escribir un fic!.

Al final, no podía dejar a mi prima abajo, ¡Ella ama FMA!, no me perdonaría y, además, es muy útil (mwajajajaja, no crean que la utilizo ¬¬, si yo la amo xD), por eso escribimos esto entre las dos.

Y en este glorioso día terminamos de escribirlo, sólo faltándonos subirlo -no sin antes revisarlo- y finalmente publicarlo en algunos bellos lugares de internet y Amor Yaoi).

JOJOJO, ahora sean felices, dejen muchos reviews y vean el Avatar en nickelodeon, como yo xD.

Ah, sí. Si quieres les dedico el capítulo, lo que pasa es que si lo dedico a una persona tendría que dedicárselo a todas (eso dicen los cagados, como yo xD).

**- Asae y Kisae:** ¡Los queremos!, ¡Besitos!, ¡Se despiden las primas más locas de todo el universo!, ¡Las primas Pikaaaa!... ¡Bai-Cha, cuídense y coman todos sus vegetales!...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eso mismo:**

**o1.** Si, ya todo mundo lo sabe... Murakami Maki no es la dueña, nosotras lo somos, mwhahaha.

**o2.** Nos pagan millonadas por este fic.

**o3.** Historia totalmente mía y de mi prima (Sou Chan).

**o4.** Si ya sabes todo eso... ¡No nos copies!

---

_**Bad Luck no Rekinjutsushi**_

_(Por Sunny)_

**Capítulo II:** "_Asdasdá."_

---

-Moshi, moshi. Pika Asae desu - Contestó la chica al recibir aquella llamada que había estado esperando.

-Soy Uesugi Shuichi y llamaba por el servicio de niñera... - le dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh, claro, no se preocupe, sólo deme su dirección y yo estaré ahí para la entrevista...

---

-Yuki, ya llamé a la niñera, vendrá mañana para una entrevista - le dijo Shu a su esposo.

-Hm, me alegra que hayas tenido dos días libres esta semana - le contestó el rubio.

-Eerr, en realidad, mañana tengo que trabajar, así que tu la entrevistarás - le 'informó' el pelirrosa, sudando frío. El escritor sólo lo miró feo, muy feo, y se dedicó a terminar de fumarse el cigarro que tenía en la boca.

-Yuuki, ¿vas a entrevistarla tu, cierto? - chilló el cantante con cara de gatito abandonado.

-Hm - respondió el escritor, algo malhumorado.

-Entonces si lo harás - los ojos de Shuichi brillaron aún más - ¡Te quiero tanto, Yuki!.

---

Kisae tomaba un bulto entre sus manos y se lo echaba a la boca, mientras succionaba el dulce y delicioso liquido blanco que salía de este.

-Hmmm - Roy miro a Kisae - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - le pregunto el pelinegro mientras levantaba un ceja y dejaba de lado el documento sobre el asesino en serie que estaba investigando.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso es malo echar leche a un vaso y dejarlo en el refrigerador congelándose para luego sacarlo y succionarlo? - Preguntó Kisae haciéndose la inocente.

-En este caso, si, porque me desconcentras y no me dejas pensar, ¡Es un caso serio de un asesino en serie! - Le regaño el pelinegro apuntándole con el dedo.

-Si es tan importante, mira para otro lado, ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! - Chilló Kisae mientras le daba un enorme mordisco al pedazo de hielo con sabor a leche. Roy cuando vio eso, no pudo evitar pensar "_Ojalá que cuando se case no le haga eso a su esposo_".

-Mira, te propongo algo, le haremos una broma al joven Elric relacionado con ese pedazo de hielo con sabor a leche si te dejas de comértelo y... Hacer todo eso, en general que se ve muy mal... - Le propuso Roy con una brillante sonrisa y un tic en la ceja derecha.

-Pareces de esos tipos que hacen comerciales de pasta de dientes 'Colgate, ¡Porqué te hace bien!' - Se escuchaba de fondo a Roy diciendo '_cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate..._' mientras Kisae soltaba todo un desvarío de estupideces - Pero bien, me dejaré de comer esto... - Kisae se acercó al mini refrigerador que tenia a su lado y lo dejó congelando.

--Al día siguiente--

Yuki estaba, como siempre, encerrado en su estudio escribiendo su próxima novela que prometía ser un éxito y... y todo eso, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Aj, debe ser la nueva niñera - se lamentó el rubio, poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la puerta, pasando por la sala, donde Rikku tenía un desastre considerable (Es un niño, nadie lo cuida...) Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos - Creo que de verdad la necesitamos.

Esquivó algunos juguetes, colocados a modo de trampa mortal 'accidentalmente' (¿Eso lo aprendió de Shuichi?) y pudo llegar a la puerta... y abrirla, claro.

-Buenos días - le dijo la chica, parada sonriente frente a la puerta - vine a la entrevista, soy Pika Asae - terminó su oración con una sonrisa linda y amable.

-Hn, pasa - le dijo Yuki secamente, haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entrara. Le llamó la atención el extraño tono anaranjado de los ojos de la chica.

-Muchas gracias - le contestó ella entrando y observando a su alrededor, de verdad necesitaban niñera; todos los juguetes de Rikku parecían estar tirados en la sala, lo peor era que cada uno parecía estar colocado a modo de trampa mortal.

-Siéntate, por favor - le dijo el rubio, sudando gotita, cuando notó que a la chica no le estaba gustando mucho el desorden. Asae pudo encontrar un sillón que no tenía trampas mortales para sentarse y se quedó mirando a Yuki, que de un manotazo sacó una pelota, un monito que tocaba los platillos y a 'Max Steel, escalador de árboles' del sillón más grande y se sentó. Asae no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando recordó el juguete y todo lo que les había costado sacarlo de su árbol original.

_Recordó cuando estaban en el cuartel general tratando de decidir que juguete usar para hacer que Rikku se trepara en el árbol, cuando miraron por la ventana y se encontraron con ese muñeco en la copa de un árbol cercano._

_-¡Ese, es perfecto! - había dicho Kisae, casi saltando de felicidad._

_-Bien - le respondió Asae - ahora, ¿quién va a sacarlo? - Nadie respondió, pero todos se miraron, tratando de cargarle la responsabilidad a otro. Al final tuvieron que tirar una moneda y el primer seleccionado fue Havoc._

_-Bien, sólo tengo que usar una escalera y llegar hasta "Max Steel, escalador de árboles", ¿no?. Será muy fácil - se le escuchó decir antes de subirse al árbol. Lo que no se le hizo muy fácil; una ardilla tenía su casa en ese árbol y no parecía gustarle que la gente la visitara, así que se dedicó a morderle las orejas y la nariz, además de dificultarle la visión con su cola peluda, que no tenía muy buen olor. Al final, Havoc duró sólo 7 minutos en el árbol._

_El siguiente fue Edward, que parecía muy seguro. Todos sabemos que Edward es un poco bajo, así que el árbol se hacía aún más alto para él. Nadie quiso decírselo, así que subió... duró menos que Havoc._

_Estuvieron 5 horas tratando de bajar al muñeco, a esas alturas ya era cosa distinta; estaban en guerra contra la ardilla. En cierto momento a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tirar el árbol para bajar el juguete, sorprendentemente todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Y es así como tuvieron que talar un árbol porque no eran capaces de quitarle un juguete a una ardilla._

-¿Pika-san? - le dijo Yuki al notar que la chica parecía estar en trance, uno bastante largo (Nota de Asae: No fue tan largo, lo que pasa es que este hombre no tiene paciencia y se le alarga el tiempo).

-Eh, si. ¿Es usted con quién hablé por teléfono? - le preguntó, como si no supiera...

-No, la persona que te llamó fue mi esposo, yo soy Uesugi Eiri - le contestó el rubio.

-Bien - comenzó la chica con una sonrisa - traje algunas referencias, recomendaciones y los papeles que acreditan que estudio para ser educadora de párvulos - le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír - espero que lo tenga en cuenta - y le entregó una carpeta con algunos papeles.

Yuki miró la carpeta y luego a la chica, afiló la mirada, analizándola y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Rikku lo interrumpió.

-_Que es eso, que es eso, que está tan tieso, son mis pantalones cubiertos de queso_ (1) - cantaba el niño, mientras veía TV, sentado en otra parte de la sala.

El rubio tosió y se quedó mirando a su hijo.

-Bien, antes quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas - le informó a la chica.

-Puede empezar cuando quiera - dijo ella.

---

-¡ÑA, ña, ñaaa! - decía Shuichi, en el estudio - espero que salgamos pronto, necesito hacer unas compras y quiero llegar pronto a casa para ver como le fue a Yuki con la niñera.

-Bueno, hoy llegaste temprano, así que K-san no tiene excusa, creo - le dijo Suguru, que estaba sentado junto a él y Hiro, tomando un poco de agua.

-Tu sabes que con él nunca se sabe - intervino Hiro, que leía una revista de espectáculo para la que habían dado una entrevista hacía poco.

-Ne, el es muy bueno y seguro que no nos deja tiempo extra - dijo Shu sudando frío.

-Está atrás de nosotros, ¿cierto? - preguntó Hiro.

-Se, así que mejor nos ponemos de pié y trabajamos, está sacando su mágnum - respondió Shuichi.

-Así me gusta, Good boys... good boys - dijo K-san acariciando a su amada mágnum.

--Unas horas después--

Shuichi por fin había salido del trabajo y estaba en el supermercado, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras compraba algunas cosas.

-_Lalala, sopaipillas con puré_ (2) - canturreaba el chico, mientras metía al carrito algunas cosas, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca. No es que estuviera paranoico, lo que pasaba era culpa de Edward, que no era capaz de seguir a Shuichi de lejos.

El pelirrosa se quedó unos instantes pensando en que hacer y, cuando llegó a la sección de juguetes, para comprarle otra trampa mortal a Rikku, dio vuelta la cabeza rápidamente para ver si había alguien atrás de él, pero sólo se encontró con un chico rubio que metía su cabeza al depósito de las pelotas como una avestruz asustada.

-Supongo que quería mucho una pelota... quizás le compre una de basquetball a Rikku - se dijo Shu, estúpidamente y sin darse cuenta de que acababa de ver a su perseguidor.

-Eso dolió - se dijo Edward (otro que habla solo) sacando su cabeza de entre las pelotas de basquetball - quizás debí elegir pelotas más blandas para enterrar mi cabeza, creo que tengo un diente suelto. Bueno... el Führer lo arreglará, seguramente - seguía 'conversando consigo mismo' y una señora anciana que pasaba por ahí por casualidad lo miró con miedo y se alejó lo más que pudo de él - Si, dejaré de hablar solo - se dijo.

---

-¡TADAIMA! - dijo Shuichi llegando a casa, como siempre. Se encontró con Rikku viendo TV tranquilo y la sala en perfecto orden.

-¿Yuki? - comenzó a buscar a su esposo por la casa, asombrado por la increíble organización de la sala, que siempre estaba llena de trampas mortales, encontró al rubio escribiendo de lo más relajado en su estudio, se extraño - ¿Yuki... ordenaste la casa? - preguntó el pelirrosa, pero su pregunta no fue contestada, porque se escucho a alguien cantar en la cocina, de inmediato de dirigió a esta para ver quien cantaba.

-_Nori, nori, nori, nori..._ (3)- cantaba Asae, mientras hacia la cena (En este fic Asae va cocinar bien, en la vida real hace tubi papilla de fideos O.o) relajadamente.

-¿Pika-san? - preguntó Shuichi mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¡Oh!, supongo que usted es el esposo de Eiri-san... - dijo la chica mientras se giraba y le ponía la tapa a la olla - Y no me diga Pika-san, me suena incomodo, mejor dígame Sae-Chan, nya - La chica fijo su vista anaranjada sobre el ojivioleta - Luego la cena estará lista.

-Ya se me hacia extraño tanto orden en la casa... - dijo Shu mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Si, este lugar era un desastre... ¿Sabe?, su hijo podría ser un cazador de osos - bromeó Asae.

-¿Lo dice por las trampas de juguetes? - preguntó Shuichi, mirando la bolsa de supermercado que tenia en manos, donde se veía un paquete de un juguete llamado "Furby", en realidad daba miedo, pero serviría como trampa - No sé de donde aprendió eso - dijo el pelirrosa mientras fingía inocencia.

-Si, es muy raro, pero bueno - la chica se giró de nuevo, observando la olla... se la quedó mirando unos momentos y... - Ya esta lista la cena, Uesugi-san, ¿Podría avisarles a Eiri-san y a Rikku-kun que la cena esta lista?, solo falta poner la mesa - dijo Asae mientras apagaba la estufa y se daba vuelta para ir a poner la mesa.

-¡Oh!, yo la ayudo - dijo Shu mientras dejaba las bolsas a un lado de la pared de la cocina y se disponía a ayudar a la nueva niñera.

-- Rato después --

Shu, Asae, Yuki y Rikku al terminar de cenar, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas direcciones, Yuki; a seguir escribiendo en su estudio, Shuichi y Rikku; Shu se fue a mandar a acostar a Rikku, Asae; A su casa a... Ver yaoi.

---

-Nii-san, no entiendo como puedes ser tan poco profesional, no sé como se te ocurre seguirle como a 2 metros de distancia - le regaño Alphonse a su hermano, mientras escuchaba de nuevo con unos audífonos, todo lo que sucedía dentro de la casa.

-Es que Aru, el tipo es tan estúpido que le costó como dos días darse cuenta de que lo seguía - se excusó Edward - Además, no me descubrió... Fue buena idea lo de las pelotas... - agregó.

-Si, ahora te llamaras, Avestruz no Renkinjutsushi - bromeó Aru bajando la voz - Menos mal que ahora nos colocamos en el tejado de la casa. 

-Si, la otra vez casi nos descubren - dijo Edward mientras bebía un refresco con sabor a naranja.

-Fue por tu culpa, geniecillo - Aru afiló los ojos, intentando mirar feo a su hermano, pero simplemente no podía, Edward le estaba poniendo una carita demasiado tierna para ser cierto - Ok, no te odiaré - el pequeño se resignó mientras se echaba un galleta a la boca, Edward celebró en silencio, debían ser cautelosos...

---

Fury se encontraba realizando un informe tranquilamente sentado en su mesa correspondiente junto con Falman, Havoc, Riza, haciendo sus respectivos trabajos, analizar, anotar cosas importantes, revisar la evidencia, etc.

-"Claaaro, a ellos les tocó lo más facilito, mientras yo..." - Roy miró a su lado y vio a la pelinegra con una piruleta en la boca mientras le molestaba dándole golpecitos en la cabeza - Kisae, deja eso - la chica lo ignoró - Kisae... - ella siguió dándole zapes en la nuca - Por favor... - la chica se lo quedó mirando unos momentos y se sacó la piruleta de la boca y se la puso en el pelo de Roy, la cual al instante se quedo pegada - ¡ARRRG!.

-Agradece que no era un chicle - le dijo Havoc exhalando un poco de humo, se escucharon unas risitas entre Fury, Falman y Riza.

-Royyyyyyyy... Estooooy... Aburrida... - dijo Kisae mientras bostezaba y le salían lagrimitas, se las secó con el dedo índice y lo sacudió, tirándole lágrimas a Roy.

-¡OYE! - se quejó Roy - ¡¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?! - le gritó el General de Brigada.

-No - contestaron todos, incluyendo a Kisae.

-Shimatta... - maldijo Roy en voz baja, mientras de fondo se escuchaba '_Oh no, Roy-chan me echó el mal de ojo, BUAAAA_' - Como sea, ¿Porqué no te vas a molestar a tu novio? - Kisae ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Mi novio?, yo no tengo novio - contestó la chica con una ceja alzada, mirando la piruleta aún pegada en el cabello de Roy, este sintió que la chica le miraba el cabello y reaccionó, se sacó la piruleta y la boto a la papelera que estaba a su lado.

-Uh, yo pensaba que Envy era tu novio, ya se me hacía extraño que no se besaran y todo eso - dijo Roy con la clara intención de hacer molestar a Kisae, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó, Envy entró por la puerta (Más bien, la pateo xD), al parecer, escuchó lo que dijo el pelinegro, la ojiroja se lo quedó mirando intentando descifrar que cosa quería hacer el peliverde.

-¡NO SOY SU NOVIO! - Envy le dio un puñetazo en plena cara al pobre Roy - Disculpe señor, lo confundí con Edward - Envy silenciosamente le tiró unos papeles por la cabeza - Fírmelos, son para hoy - Envy se retiró del lugar, Kisae se quedó mirando a Roy con una sonrisita molestosa.

-No hacía falta que lo golpeara yo al parecer, señor, hahaha - rió Kisae con una mano en la boca, Riza, Falman, Havoc y Fury se quedaron mirando impresionados la puerta, la cual ahora se hallaba cerrada, la puerta se abrió de la nada, revelando a una morena de ojos naranja.

-Kisae-Chaaaan - la pelinegra entro, a lo que de inmediato, Kisae buscó refugio detrás de Roy - No huyas - dijo la chica con lagrimitas, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de la hermana de su Führer, la secretaria...

-¿N-no tiene trabajo que hacer P-Pika-san? - tartamudeó nervioso Falman, mientras los demás rogaban para que se fuera la chica.

-Sip, pero lo dejé para después, ahora quiero ver a mi primita querida, ¡Kisae-Chaaaan! - la hermana de Asae buscó a la pelinegra de ojos rojos con la mirada - ¿Dónde estás? - todos sudaron gotita, Kisae estaba a la total vista de ella pero era tan tonta que no se daba cuenta.

-Ehm... Reiko-Chan, creo que vi a Russel-san por la cafetería - dijo Havoc con su inseparable cigarro en la boca.

-¡Kya!, ¡Ha-chan!, ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡Me voy!, ¡Los dejo de torturar emocionalmente! - Reiko cerró la puerta con brutalidad, botando un cuadro que encontraba colgado en la pared, todos suspiraron aliviados, pero la tortura no terminaba allí... Maes entro con una enorme sonrisa a la habitación dando un portazo, botando otro cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared.

-¡Hooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡¿No quieren ver las fotos que le saqué ayer a mi musume Elysia?!, ¡Sale tan kawaiii! - Maes sacó de su bolsillo un montón de fotos poniéndoselas en la cara a Riza y a Fury, los cuales casi no podían respirar, luego, se las puso a Falman y Havoc, estos se pusieron azules. Kisae se aferró a Roy con miedo, el cual tenía en ese momento un muy notorio tic nervioso, el cual aumentó al darse cuenta de que Maes se acercaba a ellos dos.

(**¡ATENCIÓN!**_, gomen no lo pude evitar pero, hay una polilla enorme en la pantalla de mi monitor, hahaha xD_).

Kisae miro la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado a la pared, sonrió feliz.

-Bueno, es la hora de mi salida, si me disculpan... - Kisae tomó rápidamente todas sus cosas - Me largo - desapareció por la puerta, todos se la quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-¡MALDITA SEA KISAE NO NOS DEJES SOLOS CON ESTE LOCO! - gritaron todos los hombres, exceptuando a Maes, que era el porque querían huir, Riza tan solo tomo sus cosas rápidamente y miró su reloj de muñeca.

-También es mi hora de salida, cuídense chicos, no hagan tonterías... Ustedes se quedan horas extras - Riza desapareció también por el umbral de la puerta.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIEN RIZA?! - exclamaron.

-¡Mireeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!, ¡Aquí está Elysia dibujando!, ¡¿A que es mona?!, ¡Tiene mucho talento! - Maes comenzó a sacar miles de fotos de su agujero negro (La chaqueta militar), mientras los demás miraban con lagrimitas la puerta... No saldrían en 3 horas más... Que suplicio... Al menos ahora no están con turno nocturno, esos días son peores...

(**¡ATENCIÓN!**_, la polilla murió aplastada por mi mano en el intento de quitármela de la cara xD, eso le pasa por ponerse en mi nariz ò.o9!_).

---

(Aquí Kisae desenchufó el pc y perdí el párrafo entero. Bestia).

-_"Me he convertido en toda una empleada doméstica"_ - Pensaba Asae mientras le preparaba el desayuno a Rikku, porque sabía que era Shuichi el que siempre hacía eso antes de irse a trabajar - Toma Rikku-chan, te lo comes todo, si me necesitas estaré viendo TV en este sillón - dijo sentándose cerca de donde estaba el niño. Rikku la miró unos segundos, tomó su desayuno y se fue a sentar junto a ella - Yo también te quiero harto, Rikku - le dijo la chica con ojitos brillantes - A ver que hay en la tele - dijo tomando el control remoto y cambiando la TV, llegó a un canal donde estaban dando una película Yaoi y se quedó mirándolo, feliz. Rikku tomaba su leche con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que olvidé apagar la luz de la cocina - le dijo Asae a Rikku, poniéndose de pié.

Shuichi se acercó a Rikku para despedirse de él y notó lo que el niño estaba 'viendo' en la TV, tomó el control e ingresó una clave, activando el bloqueo parental.

-Tú estás muy pequeño para ver esas cosas, Rikku - le dijo Shu con una sonrisa - Tu papá vendrá a desayunar en unos momentos, le dices a Asae, ¿ok? - el niño asintió - ya me voy - finalizó el pelirrosa, para luego besar la cabecita de su hijo (Nota de Asae: No piensen mal ¬¬.)

-Ya volví Rikku-chan - dijo Asae llegando de la cocina. Miró al niño, luego la TV y lloró para sus adentros al notar que el control parental había sido activado... y ella no tenía la contraseña.

---

-_Y de aquel amor de música ligera, nada más libra, nada más queda..._(4) - Shuichi iba camino a su trabajo cantando una canción que le había pegado Asae, cuando sintió de nuevo que alguien estaba siguiéndolo.

Primero se hizo el tonto (cosa no muy difícil) y siguió caminando tranquilamente. Pero aquella persona insistía, así que se dio vuelta para encararla. Lo único que vio fue un chico que iba en patines y chocaba abruptamente con una pared, así que siguió caminando, pensando que tenía que contarle eso a Hiro y Suguru.

Edward despegó su cabeza de la pared y se sobó la nariz con cara de padecimiento extremo.

-¿Te hiciste daño, hijo? - le preguntó una anciana que iba caminando cerca suyo.

-_"A QUIÉN LE DICES RECIÉN NACIDO QUE NO MIDE NI 30 CENTIMETROS"_ - pensó Edward, pero esa vez pudo contenerse para que Shuichi no lo descubiera - No me pasa nada señora, no se preocupe - le contestó secamente, la anciana atribuyó ese comportamiento al dolor así que le dio una pastilla que llevaba en su bolso y se fue.

Edward después de tomarse la pastilla (Estoy pensando mal u.uU, espera, Edward tomando la pastilla del día después O.o, OOOOMG), tomó la sabia decisión de que sería mejor que le siguiera de lejos (Estúpido, no sabe perserguir a la gente).

Shuichi al llegar al trabajo atravesando la pared de la habitación en donde ensayaban (Que inteligente nos salió el niño), lo único que consiguió fue que K le apuntara en la cabeza con su mágnum.

-Hello, boy - Shuichi sudó frío - ¿A que se debe tu retraso? - preguntó K con su habitual sonrisa de sicópata.

-¡K!, ¡Puedo explicarlo! - K quitó el seguro de la mágnum - Bueno, es que le estaba dando las instrucciones a la nueva niñera de Rikku-chan, pero era difícil hacerlo porque Rikku-chan lo único que hacia era hacer bastante escándalo, lo suficiente como para que la niñera no me escuchara, por eso me demoré más, K san por favor no me mates - lloriqueó Shuichi a moco colgando.

-Ok - K bajó su arma - ¡A trabajar boys scouts!, ¡No sean holgazanes! - K apuntó a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación con su queridisima 'Helena' (La mágnum, no sé porque pensé mal), a lo que todos de inmediato se pusieron en sus posiciones y se dispusieron a ensayar.

Luego de unas horas de ensayo, K dejó descansar un rato a sus esclavos, digo... ¿Hay otra forma de decir esclavos?, ay, no sé...

-Hiro, Suguru, tengo que contarles algo muy extraño que me ha pasado estos días - el pelirrosa miro a sus dos amigos, los cuales con la mirada asintieron, dispuestos a escuchar lo que Shuichi tenía que contar - Bueno, últimamente me he sentido perseguido... Y lo peor, que cada vez que giro para atrás, veo a un chico rubio estrellándose la cabeza contra algo... - Hiro y Suguru sudaron gotita, ¿Por qué todo lo que estaba cerca de Shuichi era extraño? - Y la persona que siempre estrella la cabeza contra algo, es rubio... Pero nunca veo su cara, solo se que es de baja estatura - Hiro y Suguru alzaron una ceja.

- ¿Shuichi, no será un fan obsesionado que te anda siguiendo? - le pregunto Hiro a lo que Suguru asintió mientras bebía un refresco con sabor a limón.

-Quizás sea así... Pero aún no dejo de pensar que es demasiado extraño igual... Mi mente me dice que algo no anda bien - el pelirrosa bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja, Hiro y Suguru se miraron unos segundos y levantaron los hombros dándole poca importancia al asunto.

---

Edward suspiró resignado, no podía entrar al lugar donde Shuichi trabajaba, había mucha seguridad, debía buscar otra manera... Una idea pasó por su mente en ese mismo instante, corrió a un lugar alejado de la vista de la gente e hizo un portal con alquimia.

---

En cambio, Alphonse se quedó en su mundo, ya que desde que Asae se puso a trabajar como niñera (Cof cof, empleada doméstica), ya no era necesario que vigilara a Yuki, ya que Asae se pasaba literalmente todo el día junto a el.  
El chico de ojos plateados se quedó pensando en su hermano, se preocupó, "¿Aún mi hermano tendrá problemas con eso de espiar a Shindou-san?", esa era unas de las miles preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de el lindo Alphonse. Pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel general, pudo observar que un portal se empezó a formar, revelando a una figura entre tanto brillo.

-¿Nii-san? - pregunto el pequeño Elric, mirando estupefacto el portal que formo su hermano mayor.

-¡Aru!, ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial! - dijo el mayor, cuando ya se hallaba cerrado el portal.

-¿Cuál? - pregunto el castaño mirando directamente a su hermano a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que en el edificio en que trabaja Shindou-san hay mucha seguridad y no se puede pasar para allá? - pregunto el mayor, a lo cual el menor asintió - Bueno, se me ha ocurrido una forma para poder pasar para allá, ¿Te unes?, necesito tu ayuda y de unas cuantas personas más - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Primero, ¿Me podrías decir cual es tu idea? - preguntó el menor levantando una ceja.

-¡Te lo diré luego!, ¡Tenemos que buscar a ciertas personas! - el mayor tomó de la mano a su hermano y se echo a correr, mientras su hermano parecía un globo, ya que literalmente volaba en los aires por lo rápido que corría su hermano, este corrió un poco más, luego Alphonse-volador divisó una puerta, su hermano paró abruptamente, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Nii-san!, ¡Eres un bruto! - Alphonse se encontraba en el suelo a un lado de el ojidorado, que se encontraba tratando de recuperar la respiración, el menor algo molesto se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, Edward toco la puerta y con un "Adelante" abrió la puerta, encontrando a Kisae tomando café con unas muy notorias ojeras, a su lado, de igual forma, se encontraba Envy, también tomando café, y como a 2 metros de ellos, Heiderich y Russel, el primero pasándole unos documentos a Kisae y el segundo leyendo.

-¡Taisa!, necesito su ayuda - dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación y siguiéndole venía su hermano.

-Vaya, vaya, me encanta tu forma de saludar ochibi-san - dijo Envy mientras daba un trago de su café, Edward afiló sus ojos mirándole con molestia, luego suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué sucede Elric? - preguntó Kisae mientras firmaba unos papeles con una muy clara venita en su sien, odiaba firmar papeles, ya sabía porque Roy los odiaba cuando era Coronel.

-Mejor dicho... Necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes - corrigió Edward mirándolos a todos, los cuales levantaron la vista sorprendidos, no por lo que dijo Edward exactamente, si no que por lo que se encontraba atrás suyo con cara asesina, Heiderich quiso avisar a Edward sobre lo que se encontraba atrás suyo, pero Russel se lo impidió porque le tapó la boca (Si, todos somos unos malditos, excepto Heiderich, es la única persona noble que se encuentra allí xD), de inmediato el castaño le dio un semejante golpe en la cabeza como para botarlo al suelo cayendo de boca al suelo.

-Itai... ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso Aru?! - le gritó el mayor enojado.

-Por haberme llevado aquí sin avisar y tomarme de la mano para luego salir corriendo, tan rápido que me hacías volar por los aires... Y casi me hiciste devolver mi desayuno, también por botarme al suelo - dijo el castaño con un dulce sonrisa. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío en ese instante, su sonrisa daba miedo.

-Tiene buenas razones como para hacerte eso, incluso más, así que no te quejes, ochibi-san - dijo Envy con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, palmera - susurró Edward, Envy no lo escuchó.

-Ejem - Kisae toció para llamar la atención de los demás - Elric, explícate.

-Bueno... - Edward comenzó con su muy brillante idea el mayor de los Elric (Hay que reconocerlo, es buena) - Además, Kisae, tu les enseñaste a tocar instrumentos musicales a Envy, Heid y a Russel, y a Aru y a mí nos enseñaste a cantar - le explicó el rubio a la pelinegra, la cual se veía muy interesada, al igual que todos en la habitación.

-Esta bien, yo estoy de acuerdo - dijo Russel con una brillante sonrisa.

-Yo también - dijo Heiderich.

-Uhm... Esta bien ochibi-san, te ayudaré, también estoy de acuerdo - Envy sonrió. 

-Yo también, obviamente te ayudaré, nii-san - dijo Alphonse, ya no enojado con su hermano, Edward le sonrió.

-Uhm... Esta bien, pero tendremos que practicar, hace años que no cantamos todos juntos - dijo Kisae, guiñándole un ojos a Edward.

-Entonces, vamos - dijo Edward, todos salieron de la oficina, quedando vacía.

-- Una hora después --

-Vaya, vaya, ninguno a perdido su toque, incluso, ahora tocan mejor, (Asae: Pensé mal con eso, muy mal) muy bien, veo que han estado practicando - todos sonrieron satisfechos ante el halago de Kisae - Bueno, vamos - Edward abrió un portal, todos entraron, fueron como estaban, con ropa de militar.

Luego de sentir como si estuvieran volando, abrieron los ojos, encontrándose a unos cuantos metros del edificio NG Records, todos sonrieron con malicia, Heiderich sacó su pistola de la funda, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca, y con un movimiento de mano, les dio a entender que lo siguieran, todos les hicieron caso, corrieron hacia donde estaba el guardia que vigilaba que personas no autorizadas no pasaran más allá de la puerta. Este notó que tenían la clara intención de entrar.

-¡Oigan!, ¡Ustedes no pueden entrar!, ¡Larguense! - el guardia calló al sentir que Heiderich le apuntaba con una magnum en la cabeza.

-Cállese, díganos en donde se encuentra la oficina de Seguchi Tôhma - dijo el rubio alemán.

-E-esta bien - respondió el guardia más que asustado, les comenzó a explicar la dirección, luego de eso, y de una amenaza de Envy de que si le decía a alguien que los vio, mataría a toda su familia, el guardia asintió totalmente asustado, entraron con Heiderich como guía, fueron corriendo por los pasillos asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie por ellos, y teniendo mucho cuidado, luego de eludir a unas cuantas personas lograron dar con la oficina de Seguchi Tôhma, la secretaria de este antes de los viera, yacía inconciente en su silla, Edward la noqueó pegándole en la nuca, sin hacer ruido alguno, caminaron hasta la puerta de la oficina del famoso tecladista de Nittle Grasper, Heiderich abrió la puerta de una patada, sorprendiendo al rubio que estaba sentado frente al enorme escritorio caoba.

-¡¿Que demonios sucede aquí?!, ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! - preguntó el rubio, pero calló al notar que uno de ellos, el alemán, traía un arma.

-Cállese y escuche al peliverde - dijo Alphonse, el rubio miró al peliverde, el cual sonreía de una forma poco fiable.

-Bueno... Ahora, que tengo su atención, comenzaré - dijo Envy mientras se acercaba al escritorio del rubio, Kisae cerró la puerta de la oficina, recargándose en esta - Sabe Seguchi-san, nosotros, mejor dicho, nuestro mundo, necesita su ayuda, verá... - Envy comenzó a explicarle al rubio sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente, Heiderich vigilaba que el rubio no hiciera nada malo, se encontraba detrás suyo apuntándole con la magnum en la cabeza, Tôhma sudó frío.

-¿Y como puedo saber si lo que ustedes me cuentan es cierto? - preguntó el rubio con desconfianza.

-Ahj... Russel, la prueba - ordenó Kisae, Russel asintió acercándose a una planta que se encontraba encima del escritorio de Tôhma, este miró a Russel totalmente confundido, sobretodo porque comenzó a dibujar un circulo con extrañas formas en su interior en la meseta de la planta, puso su mano encima y la planta comenzó a crecer y a crecer, llegando hasta el techo - Y si no se convence todavía... - Kisae levantó la mano, la cual se encontraba cubierta con un guante, movió los dedos, y levantó un montón de cosas que se hayaban en el suelo, haciéndolas volar, Tôhma miró los objetos voladores totalmente sorprendido, luego de recuperar la compostura, el rubio sonrió.

-Esta bien... Los ayudaré... Pero antes... - sintió como Heid, le quitaba el seguro a su mágnum, Tôhma sonrió nerviosamente - "Otro K más..." - pensó, luego suspiró pesadamente - Necesito checar sus habilidades musicales... - todos sonrieron.

-¡KYAAA!, ¡Nos ayudará! - gritó emocionada Kisae mirando el techo con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, con ojos esperanzados - Kami-sama me escuchó - todos sudaron gotita - Gomen, tomé mucho café en la oficina - dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca torpemente sacando la lengua.

-- 30 minutos después --

Tôhma era impresionantemente rápido, ya tenía los contratos de todos los chicos, cada uno lo firmo rápidamente, sobretodo Kisae, acostumbrada a andar firmando papeles.

- Y bien... ¿Cuándo empezamos? - preguntó Alphonse, mientras Heiderich le ponía el seguro a su pistola y laa guardaba en su funda, Kisae se echaba un dulce en la boca, Russel volvía a la normalidad la planta, Envy molestaba a Edward.

-Bien... - el rubio hizo una pausa, mirando el escándalo que tenían Envy y Edward, y el echo de que todos los ignoraran, como si fuera de lo mas habitual - ¿Eso lo hacen frecuentemente? - pregunto el rubio, Envy y Edward pararon inmediatamente de pelear - Bueno, si quieren... Hoy, les tengo una sala de grabación, ensayo, y una para descansar sus tiempos libres - Tôhma le paso un papel a Envy donde salía la dirección de la sala de ensayos, todos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-Esta bien, empezamos hoy - dijo Kisae - Pero debemos volver a nuestro mundo a cambiarnos ropa y... - Kisae no terminó de hablar, ya que al instante el rubio tecladista, tomo el teléfono y llamó a alguien, la puerta se abrió revelando a dos mujeres con un montón de ropa - Olvídelo... - dijo Kisae mientras una chica se le acercaba y la tomaba del brazo para que se cambiará ropa en otra habitación, la otra chica se acercó a los hombres, arrastrándolos a todos a una habitación cercana, la puerta de la oficina de cerró, quedando en silencio, Tôhma se quedó pensativo.

---

Cuando los chicos salieron de la habitación, se veían totalmente sexys, los atuendos que les habían puesto eran totalmente diferente a la ropa que se usa en su mundo, pero bueno, al fin al cabo no se veían nada mal. (No haré una súper descripción, no soy como Garnet xD)  
Kisae al salir, lo pensó dos veces y se devolvió a la habitación, pidiéndole a la chica que le cambiará la ropa que esta le había puesto, odiaba el rosado. La chica asintió ante el pedido de la chica, según como le describía Kisae, la chica asumió que quería ropa gótica, se dispuso a buscar la ropa pedida.  
Luego, Kisae salió de la habitación, con los chicos esperándola afuera.

-¡KYAAA!, ¡Chicos!, ¡Qué sexys se ven! - la pelinegra los miró con ojitos brillantes, los chicos observaban asombrados a Kisae.

-Kisae... ¿Lo que llevas puesto es una minifalda?, ¿Desde cuando las usas?, yo pensaba que usabas pantalones toda tu vida - dio Envy totalmente impresionado, Kisae ladeo la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no importa, vamos a la sala de ensayo - Kisae toció, aclarándose la garganta - Heiderich, ahora eres nuestro nuevo manager, Russel, el productor, Aru-chan, el bajo y coro, Edward, la guitarra, Envy, la batería y coro, yo, el teclado y vocalista principal - recordó la chica, todos sudaron gotita, Kisae había cambiado el tema - Envy, llevanos a donde esta nuestra sala de ensayo - dijo Kisae, Envy sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y asintió, hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que le siguieran.

Luego de perderse como 3 veces, lograron dar con la sala (Nota de Asae: Que raro, yo no estoy ahí...)

-Al menos, esta ves no nos perdimos como 15 veces como cuando nos guió Asae y Kisae - dijo Edward mirando a Kisae, la cual le miró feo, todos asintieron, Edward tenía razón. Abrieron la puerta, tragaron saliva y... Se encontraron con una habitación casi nueva, los instrumentos eran nuevo, todo limpio, brillante...

-Uhm, nada mal - dijo Russel, entrando a la habitación, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. De la nada, escucharon unos disparos, gritos y berridos, todos se asustaron, Heiderich sacó su magnum de la funda y le quitó seguro, todos se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado encontrándose algo que no se esperaban...

-¡K¡, por faaaavooooooooooooooor, ¡No nos mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! - chillaba Shuichi abrazado a la pierna de K, el cual le apuntaba con una magnum en la cabeza, y con la otra mano, le apuntaba con un revolver a Hiro y a Suguru, los cuales lloraban a mares por el temor, a un lado se encontraba Sakano desmayado tirado en el suelo, con un pozo de lágrimas, agregando el echo de que había una solitaria taza de té en medio de la habitación. Heiderich subió el arma apuntando a todos con ella todos pararon de la nada de hacer el escándalo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó Kisae totalmente impresionada mientras negaba con la cabeza no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

-... - todos callaron.

- ¿Y?, ¡Respondan! - Heiderich disparó dos tiros al aire, por unos momentos Shuichi, Hiro y Suguru pensaron que el era K pero con acento alemán. Shû divisó a la chica que vio en el parque y se puso muy feliz.

-Solo... Tomábamos un descanso, no se preocupe, esto es normal - dijo Hiro, alejándose junto con Suguru de el revolver de K. Heiderich bajó el arma y le puso el seguro, la guardo en la funda y se quedó callado. Envy puso una mano en su frente negando con la cabeza, Kisae hacia lo mismo, Alphonse se quedó callado asimilando la estupidez extrema que había visto, Edward tenía un hermoso tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡KYAAAAA!, ¡Tú eres la chica de la otra vez!, ¡Gracias por lo de la niñera! - Shuichi se lanzó contra la la pelinegra, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, esta se agarró de la persona más cercana a ella, tomando a Edward desprevenido, cayeron los tres juntos.

-Itaiiiiiiii - lloriqueó Kisae debajo de Edward y Shuichi tirado a un lado. Por casualidad Tôhma pasó por ahí, encontrándose la rara escena.

-¿Pika-san?, ¿Elric-san?, ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto el 'puto amo del universo' preocupado, ayudándoles a levantarse.

-Más o menos... - contestó Edward mientras se sacudía la ropa, Kisae se arreglaba la minifalda gruñendo cosas en voz baja.

-Disculpe el comportamiento de mi empleado, es muy impulsivo - se disculpó el rubio tecladista, todos se sorprendieron, menos los subordinados de Kisae, claro, Tôhma estaba siendo amable con un nuevo, ok, eso era raro.

-No se preocupe Seguchi-san, no pasa nada - Kisae le sonrió al rubio de ojos esmeralda, el cual suspiró aliviado, todo Bad Luck se extrañó por el comportamiento de Seguchi - Solo venía a ver que asesinato se cometía aquí, pero por lo que veo, es normal, así que nos iremos a nuestra sala de ensayo - dijo la ojirroja (Eso es con dos erres, no por el acento alemán, sino porque esta entre vocales xD), a lo que su grupo asintió y con una inclinación se despidieron del Bad Luck y de Tôhma.

---

Kisae hallaba sentada en medio de una mesa, la cual parecía una mesa de conferencia, Heiderich estaba a su lado izquierdo, y Alphonse al derecho, al lado de Heiderich estaban Russel y Envy, y al lado de Alphonse estaba Edward.

-Bueno, ¿Ya decidieron que nombre le pondremos a nuestro grupo? - Todos asintieron - Pásenme los votos - todos les pasaron los votos a Kisae, esta los leyó y sonrió complacida - Bien, ¡Desde ahora en adelante, nuestro grupo se llamará Amestris! - todos celebraron, felices por el nuevo nombre - Ahora... - Kisae se puso seria, asustando a los presentes - Necesito un celular - todos sudaron gotita - Creo que iré a pedirle uno a Uesugi-san - Kisae se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación. Apenas salió de ella, se escucharon chillidos, gritos de guerra y disparos, caminó lo más rápido posible tratando de ignorar el ruido que hacían sus subordinados.  
Entro a la habitación donde 'ensayaban' (CofcofSEMATABANCofcof) los integrantes de Bad Luck.

-Con permiso... - Kisae vio una escena muy parecida a la que había visto anteriormente, cuando ella entró, todos pararon de hacer ruido, escuchándose de fondo las peleas, berridos, chillidos, disparos, de la habitación de al lado, Kisae se percató de que le estaban poniendo atención a los sonidos de la habitación de al lado - Son mis compañeros, son así, es normal, no se preocupen - Todos sudaron gotita, y se normalizaron - Bueno, ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede prestar su celular?, es que lo dejé en mi casa el mío... - dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Yo te presto el mío - dijo Suguru entregándole su celular a la chica, la chica le agradeció el gesto con una inclinación - Esto, te llamas Fujisaki Suguru, ¿Cierto? - preguntó Kisae con el celular en mano.

-Si, ¿Y usted señorita? - preguntó Suguru, Kisae se sorprendió por lo cortés que era el chico.

-Pika Kisae, un gusto conocerle Fujisaki-kun, a ver... - Kisae comenzó a marcar un número, espero unos momentos y le contestaron de la otra línea.

-Moshi, moshi, Asae desu - contestó la chica al otro lado, y de fondo se escuchaba a un niño cantando una sarta de tonterías.

-Eh... ¿El niño esta viendo Koni-chan? - preguntó Kisae con una gotita, todos miraron sin entender.

-Haaai, me tiene enferma, y no encuentro un cuchillo - De escuchaba de fondo una risita estridente, quizás la de Bob Esponja, y después de eso una "Hola!, soy cara, pap pa páaa!", Kisae sudó gotita - ¡AAAAAAH, RIKKU NO ME HAGAS ESTO!, ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A MATARTE!, ¡RIKKU-CHAAAAN! - Gritó/chilló la chica del otro lado en la línea, mientras Yuki para ignorar el bullicio, puso ópera a todo chancho.

-¿Esa... Es mi casa? - preguntó Shuichi no creyéndoselo, a lo que Kisae asintió y siguió hablando por celular.

-Tranquila, respira hondo y piensa en lo lindo que se vería Havoc o Roy en tanga - Edward se sonrojó notoriamente, Russel, Heiderich, Alphonse y Envy se calleron de boca al suelo por la santa estupidez que dijo la chica, todo Bad Luck no se lo creía, sobre todo cuando se empezaron a escuchar sonidos extraños en la otra línea.

-¡Tah!, babeo por tu culpa maldita - se quejó Asae.

-Me da igual, mejor anda a controlar a Rikku - Asae empezó a lloriquear, Kisae sin importarle le colgó. Antes de que ella lo hiciera se escucho un "¡Se que me vas a colgar, te degradaré!", Kisae la ignoró.

-Eehm - Kisae le pasó el celular - ¿Esa es la casa de Shuichi y su nueva niñera?.

-Si, es que al parecer el niño es muy revoltoso - Kisae miró a Suguru - Muchas gracias por prestarme el celular, solo quería checar como le iba a mi prima, y como le va bien, no hay problema.

-Pika-kun, ¿Cómo se llama su grupo? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Amestris - contestaron todos.

-Bonito nombre, me gusta - comentó K mientras pulía su nueva adquisición, un rifle.

-Una pregunta más, ¿En que posiciones están? - preguntó Suguru a Kisae ésta miró a sus subordinados y luego miró a todos Bad Luck.

-Bueno, yo soy la tecladista y la vocalista principal, Edward - el rubio de ojos ámbar hizo un inclinación dando a entender que a el le correspondía el nombre - El guitarrista, Alphonse - Este inclinó la cabeza - El bajo y coro, Envy - El ojivioleta se cruzó de brazos mirando a todo Bad Luck - Batería, coro, Russel - El rubio hizo una reverencia - Productor, y por último, Heiderich - este sonrió dulcemente, todo Bad Luck no se creía que ese chico tan dulce fuera el sicópata de hace poco - El manager - todos sudaron frío, otro manager con pistola - Bueno, y ustedes, pueden presentarse también formalmente - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Uesugi Shuichi, vocalista principal - se presentó Shu haciendo una reverencia.

-Nakano Hiroshi, guitarrista - Hiro sonrió.

-Fujisaki Suguru, tecladista - Envy de inmediato miró feo a Suguru, no le gustaba la forma que miraba a Kisae, Suguru no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dirigía el peliverde... (PeliverdeVs.Peliverde, ¿Quién ganará?)

-Sakano Yoshitaka, el productor - todos se sorprendieron, Sakano-san nunca decía su primer nombre.

-Claude Winchester, manager - dijo K desde el fondo de la habitación, puliendo su arma felizmente.

-Bien, ya nos hemos presentado, ahora debemos regresar a los ensayos - dijo Heiderich, todos se despidieron y acordaron verse a la hora del almuerzo.

---

-Me pregunto de dónde me habrá llamado Kisae - Se dijo Asae mirando a Rikku, definitivamente el chico necesitaba ver otras cosas en la TV, así que tomó el control remoto y puso un documental del National Geographic (NatGeo, para los amigos) - Así serás un niño muy inteligente y todos te amarán, Rikku-chan - le dijo antes de ponerse a ordenar un poco el desastre de Rikku.

Yuki, al notar que ya no había escándalo bajó el volumen del reproductor y se dedicó a escuchar 'Moonlight Sonata' (5) felizmente, mientras escribía su novela (Eso hago yo, pero con canciones de los Guns and Roses).

Asae se sentó junto a Rikku mientras veía como un elefante honraba a sus muertos junto al niño, que no parecía tan desinteresado como se podría pensar, pero si estaba un poco perdido.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? - le dijo a Rikku - Ir al parque, seguro que tu papá estaría feliz - el pequeño la miró con ojos de gato y asintió. Asae se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al estudio de Yuki.

-¿Yuki-san? - preguntó. El rubio nisiquiera la miró, pero bajó el volumen de la canción, eso significaba que la estaba escuchando - pensé que sería buena idea llevar a Rikku a jugar un rato al parque, se la pasa mucho viendo TV y eso lo convierte en un niño muy pesado - argumentó.

-Por mi no hay problema, siempre que vuelvan antes de la cena - le contestó el rubio sin dejar de escribir.

-Entonces estaremos aquí a las 6 - contestó la chica y luego salió para decirle a Rikku que se preparara para salir, que lo llevaría a un parque nuevo y muy entretenido y cosas así.

-Rikku-chan - le dijo la ojinaranja (nueva palabra, wii) - promete que no le darás muchos detalles a tus padres de lo que haremos ahora, es una sorpresa, pero te prometo que yo misma se los diré pronto - nuevamente, el niño asintió, entonces Asae le tomó la mano y salió de la casa, en unos segundos ya se encontraban en los cuarteles generales - No quiero que me sueltes la mano en ningún momento y si te portas bien comerás un postre muy rico después de la cena - le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo (Soborno, siempre es efectivo).

Entraron a la oficina de Asae y el niño tuvo que taparse los ojos hasta que estuvo un poco más acostumbrado al brillo casi radiactivo de las paredes.

-Ahora te sientas acá y juegas nintendo en paz - le ordenó la chica, el niño sólo asintió, nuevamente (como que eres un poco sumiso Rikku... debe ser tanto juntarse con Shuichi) - yo tengo un poco de trabajo que terminar - y dicho esto, se puso a trabajar, mientras Rikku trataba de ganarle a la tecnología arcaica y adivinar como se jugaba Donkey Kong Country.

Pasó casi una hora y Asae ya tenía poco trabajo, así que se dedico a enseñarle como jugar Mario a Rikku (el DK le ganó), estaban en eso cuando entraron Roy y Havoc. Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta extrañados.

-Führer, no sabíamos que estaba aquí - dijo Havoc, mirando a Rikku.

-Ah, si, he estado un poco ocupada con esta misión, ustedes saben "No dejes que otras personas hagan por ti lo que puedes hacer tú" (excepto la depilación de cejas, claro) (6) - les dijo a los hombres que estaban en la puerta. Ambos la miraron con una ceja alzada - ¿Desean algo? - preguntó, esta vez ella alzaba una ceja.

-No sólo veníamos a dejar unos papeles - le contestó Roy, no podía dejar que ella supiera que pasaban largas horas de ocio en su oficina, cuando ella no estaba y Riza no se daba cuenta.

-¿Y los papeles? - preguntó Asae.

-Cierto, ¿Y los papeles? - dijo Roy dirigiéndose a Havoc.

-Eeer, ¿los dejé en mi oficina? - respondió Havoc, sudando gotita. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sólo se escuchaba la música del juego, que Rikku tenía encendida a todo volumen. Entonces a Roy se le ocurrió una idea salvadora.

-¿Y ese niño? - preguntó (lástima que eso haya sido lo mejor que pudo pensar). Asae recordó que ninguno de ellos dos sabía de lo que se trataba la misión y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Es mi hijo - contestó con una sonrisa. Tres solitarios puntitos aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Mustang y Havoc - Se llama Rikku y tiene 5 años, no habla mucho así que no se extrañen - Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que sus palabras fueran asimiladas.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - el grito se escuchó hasta marte, así que pronto había varias personas en la puerta de la oficina de Asae. Todos se quedaron mirando la cara de estupefacción de Roy y a Havoc, que convulsionaba en el suelo, así que paso un buen rato antes de que notaran que Rikku estaba ahí.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco y todo estuvo explicado (ósea, cuando Roy le dijo a todos que Rikku era hijo de Asae, sapo) la gente se apiñaba para conocer al niño.

-Oooh ¡Que hermosoo!, has dejado descendencia - le decía Armstrong a Asae, mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Rikku -no sin antes agacharse para quedar a su altura- contagiándole un poco de su brillo a Rikku (los niños son muy moldeables u.u), ya que el niño estaba extrañamente resplandeciente.

-¡SUFICIENTE! - gritó Asae cuando Riza estaba tratando -en vano- de entablar una conversación con Rikku, que la miraba con ojos de gato - todos van a salir ahora y me van a dejar trabajar - cada una de las personas que estaba en la oficina salió ordenadamente de ahí y se fue a hacer lo que debía, menos Havoc, que convulsionaba aún y Roy, que trataba de ayudarlo. Asae los miró a ambos - Échale agua fría y si no resulta lo arrastras fuera de acá - le dijo un poco enojada. Estas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en el convulso, que se puso de pié y miró a Roy, casi inmediatamente ambos se cuadraron y iban a salir huyendo cuando la voz de Asae los detuvo - ¡HEY! - les dijo - quiero que cuiden a Rikku - ambos se miraron, miraron al niño y miraron a Asae, asintieron ¿no podía ser muy difícil, cierto? (por favor).

-Bien - la chica comenzó a hablar sola cuando estuvo tranquila (rara) - ahora que tengo información suficiente sobre Yuki Eiri y Uesugi Shuichi puedo tomar mi desición, pero dejaré que Edward persiga un poco más a Shuichi, a ver si se da cuenta, podría ser información valiosa - se encontraba hablando sola tranquilamente cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Moshi, moshi, Pika Asae desu - dijo.

-Me alegra encontrarla Pika-san - dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo va su investigación?.

-No se preocupe, Mr. King, todo va bien, un par de días y se le informará al objetivo lo que esperamos de él - informó la muchacha - ¿Y cómo van las cosas por su lado?.

-Todo bien, he estado examinando los expedientes de sus mejores agentes y pensé que uno de ellos podría participar encubierto en la operación - le dijo el hombre.

-No creo que resulte, no me parece bien involucrar tanta gente, nisiquiera los soldados que envié a observar de cerca al objetivo y su familia saben de que se trata el asunto - Asae se oponía terminantemente a involucrar a más gente, todo era muy peligroso.

-Me parece bien que sea precavida, pero si le estoy proponiendo involucrar a uno de sus hombres es porque de verdad pienso que podría ser de vital importancia para nuestra misión - Asae cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien, luego me explicará los detalles, de momento tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que debo colgarle - le dijo Asae, no mentía.

-Bien, entonces la llamaré para que nos reunamos un día de éstos, quiero discutir algunas asuntos personalmente - dijo el hombre.

-Está bien, esperaré su llamada - le respondió Asae, y luego colgó.

-Apenas termine esto me llevaré a Rikku de vuelta - se dijo la chica, revisando algunos papeles.

---

-Rikku, por favor, descuélgate de ahí - le decía Havoc al niño, al borde de la desesperación.

-Oye, malcriado, o vienes o te acuso a tu mamá - le dijo Roy, que había perdido la paciencia hace rato. Rikku lo miró con ojos de gato - a este mocoso le hace falta un padre que lo discipline - comentó Roy.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién será el padre de este niño? - preguntó Havoc, tanto Roy como él se quedaron pensativos mirando a Rikku, que comenzaba a cansarse y tenía ganas de soltarse de la barra de la cortina (no pregunten como llegó ahí).

-Debe parecerse al mocoso, ojos y cabello claro, es lo único que se me ocurre - respondió Roy.

-Pero... ¿Qué será de él?, que yo sepa, el Führer no tiene novio - Havoc seguía con sus preguntas.

-Mmh, tampoco es que sea de nuestra incumbencia - Roy seguía con sus geniales respuestas.

-Es verdad - dijo Havoc, casi para sí - no nos incumbe - y se quedó pensativo. Justo cuando Roy iba a preguntarle algo un lloriqueo de Rikku los interrumpió, ambos miraron arriba y vieron que el niño estaba soltándose, fue una suerte que Havoc lo atrapara - Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso - le dijo al niño con expresión seria, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, nuevamente , Rikku sólo asintió (ya me está aburriendo este niño, aunque sea hermoso).

-Mejor llevemoslo con su madre, ya lo hemos cuidado un buen rato y sólo nos ha traído problemas - le dijo Roy a Havoc, trataría de hablar con él luego.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Asae, Rikku estaba bien dormido en los brazos de Havoc, así que no les dio mucho problema, justo se encontraron con la chica a punto de salir de la oficina.

-¡Oh!, muchas gracias - exclamó la ojinaranja - estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos - Havoc se acercó a ella y le entregó al niño, como si fuera de cristal (oye, de verdad existen los niños de cristal). Justo en ese momento Armstrong pasaba por ahí y los miró (brillitos y cosas raras incluidos).

-¡Pero que hermosa pareja! - exclamó, feliz - ¡ya sé quién es el padre del niño! - está vez dio una vuelta algo extraña y se alejó brillando. Roy, Asae y Havoc lo miraron estupefactos; Asae sonrió divertida, Havoc se sonrojó un poquito y Roy los miró pensativo.

-Tengo hambre - dijo el niño, despertando - Quiero ir a cenar con mi papá - Asae lo miró y le acarició la cabeza.

-Si Rikku-chan, ya son las 5:20 y le prometí a tu papá que estaría ahí a las seis, debemos apurarnos si queremos comprar algunas cosas para la cena - dejó al niño en el suelo y lo tomó de la mano - Bueno, nos vemos - le dijo a los hombres que se quedaron en su oficina - Cierren por fuera - Havoc se quedó en blanco -incluso se le cayó el cigarro-, al igual que Roy.

---

-Que bueno que llegamos a casa antes de las 6, tu mamá estará por llegar - le dijo Asae a Rikku, cuando llegó a casa, ya con las compras hechas. Se dirigió al estudio de Yuki y le pareció raro no encontrarlo - Parece que tu papá fue a buscar a tu mamá al trabajo - le dijo - Quédate jugando acá mientras hago la cena - el niño asintió y fue a jugar con alguna de sus trampas mortales.

-_Could you be loved... and be loved _(6) - cantaba feliz Asae mientras hacía la cena. Yuki y Shuichi llegaron justo cuando estaba poniendo la mesa - Que bueno que llegan, Rikku ya los echaba de menos - les dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Sae-chaan! - le dijo Shuichi apenas la vio - ¡Hoy día vi a tu prima en NG!, es la vocalista del nuevo grupo y parece que son muy buenos lo más raro es que tienen un manager que también es rubio y extranjero además de gustarle las armas - Shuichi soltó todo de una y sin respirar, sólo se calló cuando Yuki le tapó la boca (¿Cómo le habrá tapado la boca?. ¡Oye!, no hagan eso frente al niño).

-Que raro que no me haya comentado nada, aunque últimamente no la veo mucho, por el trabajo - Asae sonrió y terminó de poner la mesa para servir la comida, cuando todos estuvieron sentados Shuichi quiso continuar con la conversación.

-Deberías ir con Rikku mañana para que veas a Kisae - le propuso Shu a la pelinegra.

-Me encantaría - le respondió Asae, comiendo sin mucho apetito y ocultando su enojo/preocupación, eso de que se metieran a NG complicaba todos los planes, ¿¡Qué no les había ordenado no hacer nada sin consultarle!?, ya verían...

-Entonces puedes ir mañana después del almuerzo, a esa hora K-san está más tranquilo, yo avisaré al personal de seguridad y a la recepcionista - le dijo Shuichi amablemente.

-Ajá - respondió Asae. Yuki se quedó mirando a Rikku por unos momentos.

-¿No les parece que él mocoso está brillando bastante? - dijo, finalmente.

---

-_"Que cansador, me alegra que quede poco de esto, aunque me dará pena romper con su linda tranquilidad familiar, pero... es necesario"_ - iba pensando Asae mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su oficina, cuando tropezó con Havoc.

-Führer, pensé que no la vería más por aquí - le dijo él a modo de disculpa.

-Je, tengo que arreglar unas cosas y me iré a dormir - le comentó la chica.

-¿Y Rikku? - no pudo evitar preguntar Havoc.

-Ahm, bueno... respecto a eso - Asae sudó gotita - tengo que confesarte algo - le dijo en tono serio, Havoc alzó una ceja - En realidad, Rikku no es mi hijo, sólo lo estaba cuidando, si no le dices a Mustang te lo agradecería - le dijo casi en un susurro, risita incluida.

-Eerr, si, claro, yo no le diré nada - prometió Havoc. Y luego se quedó mirando a Asae, que parecía estar bastante extraña (¿Máaas?).

-Bueno, yo voy a mi oficina, nos vemos mañana - Asae se fue lo más rápido que pudo cuando recordó que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de irse.

-_"Ya van a ver mañana, cuando hable con ellos"_ - pensaba la chica, enojada.

--Al otro día, en NG--

-¡Sae-chan!, que bueno que vinieras y trajeras a Rikku - le dijo Shuichi a Asae, abrazando al niño.

-Je, de verdad si tengo muchas ganas de ver a Kisae y su banda grabando - le dijo ella - ¿Dónde está su estudio? - preguntó. Justo en ese momento llegaron Hiro y Suguru algo agitados, ya que -al parecer- habían corrido mucho.

-¿Shuichi, estás bien?. Fue preocupante verte salir corriendo después de que recibiste un mensaje en el celular - le dijo Hiro, sentándose y tomando algo de agua.

-Je, lo siento, pero quería llegar a ver a Asae, se las presento, es mi niñera - Asae hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Tienes que ser muy buena - le dijo Suguru - Shuichi nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-En realidad... Shuichi habla mucho de todo - reflexiono Hiro - pero de ti más - le dijo con una sonrisa de galán, Asae les sonrió a ambos chicos.

-En realidad sólo soy una estudiante de párvulos, pero si me gustan mucho los niños - dijo Asae - Y Shuichi-san también habla mucho de ustedes.

-Oh, what a nice girl - dijo K-san apareciendo por detrás de Hiro y Suguru, con su mágnum tan querida - I'm really sorry but It's time to work - le explicó el americano.

-No se preocupe, usted debe ser K-san, yo soy Pika Asae. Encantada - y le sonrió sinceramente - Ahora me voy a ver a Kisae, otro día nos vemos de nuevo.

-Asae, don't worry, puedes quedarte y ver, si no interrumpes - le ofreció el americano (Ofrecido :O).

-Quizás más tarde, gracias, de todas maneras - dijo Asae antes de despedirse con la mano y salir de la oficina.

**Owari :D!**

_**· Numeritos!**_

**(1)** Esta plasta de canción aparece en uno de los capítulos de Koni-chan.  
**(2)** 'Diente Blanco, no te vayas' se llama esta canción, es de 31 minutos.

**(3)** 'Nori Nori', es muy pegajosa, así que procuro no escucharla demasiado.

**(4)** 'De Música ligera' es una canción de Soda Stereo.

**(5)** 'Moonlight Sonata', también conocida como 'Sonata Claro de Luna' es una bellísima canción de Beethoven.

**(6)** 'Could you be loved', es una canción de Bob Marley.

**· Notas de Asae:** Jo, está vez yo finiquité xD. Y este capítulo comienza a darle un poco de forma al fic, que andaba medio amorfo u.u (eso quiere decir que se revelan más detalles de lo que vendría siendo la trama). Sin quieren les doy adelanto... si quieren me los guardo (juju). Bien, les daré; en el próximo capítulo, además de el regaño por parte de Asae, vienen algunas cosillas que podrían ser importantes, además, que Edward y Kisae hayan formado una banda influirá bastante en lo que se viene mucho más adelante, así que no subestimen ese detallito.

Ahora deben tener muchas preguntas, pero, calmaos, que para eso están los **Reviews**, tan queridos ;D, así que ya saben.

¿Algo más?. Si... creo. Dejenme pensar: No dejen de leer los fics que publicamos por separado, les dejo claro que yo soy Rei SaMakoto o SaMakoto Rei (también conocida como Rei a secas xD) y este otro animal es conocido como SouChan, o el mounstro del lago Ness xD.

Nos leeremos si dejan review, sino, también (así es la vida de la escritora loca media extraña). Mi teclado es Gay.

Al otro día: Que lata, yo tuve que corregir solita todo el fic, además de agregar algunas cosas y poner los numeritos malditos. ¡Vieran lo que es la corrección ortográfica!, Kisae es un animal antiacentos, me dan ataques cada vez que veo sus faltas, tengo que conseguirme una Beta, además, porque me da paja estar releyendo.

Ya no escribo más, no le quiero quitar a Kisae la felicidad de tener el comentario más largo xD.

**· Notas de Kisae:** Bueno... Luego escuchar de música toda la noche del día Viernes (Y de paso, deprimirme xD)... Me inspiré de una manera mounstrosa, tanto así que terminé escribiendo como desquiciada... Y los malditos puntos suspensivos... ¡AAAAH!, ¡TECLADO GAY!, ejem, estúpida cosa T.TU.  
No sé que poner, pero hay que rellenar O.o... ¡Perdí mi mp3!, bueno, listo xD.  
Nah, mentira :3, dejen pienso que ponerles D:... Loading... Loading... (5 minutos después).  
Asae se enojó miedo... Bueno, ya sé que poner xD.  
Cuando a Asae le llegó su turno de escribir, yo me puse a leer la revista "Minami" y "Shirokase" o algo así, me las leí todas, cabe decir, aparte, que cuando las terminaba de leer una revista, las tiraba como a un metro de mí, y a la muy estúpida de Asae se le ocurrió ponerse en mi camino, y le tiré la revista sin querer, solo se estrelló contra su cara, no fue muy doloroso, pero se cabreó tanto que me la tiró devuelta y ahora creo que tendré un moretón enla sien... Luego de pelearnos durante unos 6 minutos (No nos dijimos nada, nos alejamos), no sé como, se nos quitó el enojo, y para mí que Asae se desquitó en el fic cuando tenía que escribir la parte en donde estaba enojada... Sobre todo porque justo en esos momentos ella lo estaba... Y descubrí que el café no es el que me da la hiperactividad, es el té xD.  
Ya, dejenme ser feliz... Dejen reviews... Por cierto, ¡No soy el mounstro de lago ness maldita sea!... Solo soy una niñita lenda, precoz y anormal .  
Ignoren eso.  
Dedico este capítulo a Ignis, Cheza (Conectate TT), Rainy-chan, Biak (Musume!).  
Como siempre, escribiendo más que Asae xD.  
Me despido. Bai-Cha, kisses.


End file.
